Normal High School Life
by Koriand'r Grayson
Summary: [Complete] AU: The Titans are normal and going to Jump City High. During their last year, there's gonna be heart breaks, love triangles, twists, tears, surprises, a heart breaking accident, and more. RobxStar BBxRae CyxBee KFxJinx Slightly OOC
1. Introduction

Hey! This is my first fic, so go easy on me.

**Summary: **The Titans are normal and going to Jump City High. This year there's gonna be heartbreaks, rumors, love triangles, preps, jobs, back stabbers, tears and more.

**Dedication**:To my BFF, Sarah. I love ya like a sista! You've really helped me think!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans and never will. I wouldn't want to anyways. Too much work…

This chapter's gonna be a little short 'cuz I don't have a lot of time. But, don't worry! The other chapters will be longer!

* * *

_3rd Period, Math with Mr. Blood _

Kori sat doodling in her notebook, sighing lazily. She stopped drawing when Rachel started looking at her. "What?" Kori snapped angrily. "Your notes." Rachel whispered, pointing to her best friend's notes. All over her notebook Kori wrote Richard's name with hearts everywhere. Kori blushed furiously. "Here, borrow my notes." Rachel handed Kori her notes. Kori mouthed a simple 'thanks'. About 10 minutes later, the bell rang. Kori handed Rachel back her notes. After Rachel took back her notebook, the girls left for their least favorite subject, science.

* * *

_4th Period, Science with Mr. Light _

"Damn! You girls are so frikin' slow!" Garfield exclaimed, throwing his hands up dramatically. Rachel shrugged as Kori rolled her eyes playfully.

"I just want to get this period over with so we can go to lunch!" Victor said happily.

"Vic, you want every period to be over." Richard pointed out. Victor laughed nervously.

**RRRRIIIINNNGGG! RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! **

"Okay students, today we will be learning about…LIGHT!" Mr. Light yelled excitedly, entering the room and laughing manically. Paper, erasers, chewed gum, and other objects were thrown at him and numerous 'Boos!' were heard. Mr. Light shrunk back in fear and eventually fled under his desk. So, the whole period was basically just people talking and people throwing things at the teacher every once in while.

"I could get used to this." Kori stated calmly. Everyone nodded. Suddenly, the vice principal, Mrs. Rouge, came on the announcements.

_'Attention students, the prom will be rescheduled to this Friday. I repeat, the prom will be rescheduled to this Friday. Thank you.'_

"Dude, we seriously need to get dates, and fast!" Gar informed.

"What's the difference? People we hate ask us out, we reject them, we get rumors spread about us, and we end up not even going." Dick said, sighing.

"What time is it?" Kori asked looking at her watch. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You tell us. You're the one with the watch." Rachel smirked. Kori glared at her.

"Kor, can I talk to you at our lockers?" Richard asked hesitantly. She nodded.

**BBBRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGGG! BBBRRRRIIIINNGGGGG! **

"WAAAHHOOOOO!" Victor yelled on his way to his locker. "LUNCH!"

"How immature." Rachel muttered, following Dick and Kori.

"DUDE! Wait up!" Garfield yelled, following Victor.

* * *

"So…you wanted to talk to me?" Kori asked. 

"Uhhh…yeah." Dick said, biting his lip.

"Well?"

"OH! I was…uh…wondering if you…wanted to go…with me to the…prom?" He stuttered, whispering the last part.

"Okay. Wait…you mean as friends or as…ya know…" She said slowly.

"More than friends?" He offered. She shrugged.

"Um…okay. Sooo…are we like…together? Should we tell the others? What will Corrinna (AN: Kitten) do to me?" Kori rambled.

Richard chuckled. "Yes, we're together, yes we're telling the others, and who cares about Corrinna?" Dick responded, smiling a rare smile.

"Cool. We should get to lunch. Vic and Gar are gonna kill us!" Kori exclaimed, grabbing Richard's hand and pulling him towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"What took you guys!" Gar asked with his mouth full. Rachel sighed angrily and smacked his head. "OW! What the hell was that for?" She shrugged as Kori giggled. 

"Like, OMG! Richie-Poo, is that you?" Her shrill voice filled the air, making the group extremely tense...

* * *

Soooo…that's chapter one. Hope ya liked it! **R&R**

Koriand'r Grayson

A.K.A.

Meggie


	2. Dodgeball

Hey, I'm back! Like I promised, a longer chapter! Here's some heads up with the characters:

Corrinna Kitten

Carmen Blackfire

Tara Terra

Jennifer Jinx

Roy Speedy

Xavier Red X

If you have any questions on who the main characters are, ask me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and never will. Now leave me alone!**

**Dedication: **To my ex-best friend, Kara. I hope you burn in hell you fat fag!

On with the story!

_Last Time_

"Like, OMG! Richie-poo, is that you?"

Corrinna came walking in, shaking her ass as her followers, well...followed her. Corrinna was wearing a hot pink tube top, hot pink mini-skirt, and hot pink boots. So, she looked like a ball of hot pinkness.

"Sister, dear. Are you still hanging around with those _losers?_" Carmen, Kori's big sis asked. Carmen was older than Kori by an hour or two (I know Blackfire's much older than that in the show!). She was wearing a faded pink halter top with a light blue mini-skirt and white flip-flops. She flipped her long, ebony hair to _try_ and impress everyone. The keyword is try.

"OMG! Move Carmen!" Tara screeched, pushing Carmen out of the way. "Hey, Gar." She continued, clearing flirting with him. He quickly turned red and became interested in his shoes. Tara used to be best friends with Rachel, until she was invited to join the preppy people. She was wearing puppy pink capris, a white tank top, and whitish-pinkish sandals. She obviously has a crush on Gar, and he does, too. Many people think they should get together, but others don't, including Rachel (OOOOOH! Do you see something going on?). Someone cleared their throat and stepped in front of Tara, which gave her a death glare.

"Hey, Vic. You should join us sometime. We pay people to do _our _homework." Jennifer, or Jen said smoothly. Jen had gotten pink highlights 2 years ago, when she joined the preps. She used to be a goth, but got tired of being called a 'freak'. She was wearing lilac booty shorts with a matching spaghetti strap top, completed with purple boots. It's rumored she has a crush on Victor from the dance 3 years ago, when she was still a goth. He had liked her more then, and probably still does now.

"Sorry, Jen. I wouldn't fit in." Victor answered firmly. Though you could hear a hint of sadness.

"You better believe it, _I_ wouldn't let you in anyways." Xavier literally popped out of nowhere. Xavier was Richard's number 1 enemy, and Kori's number 1 fanboy. He's obsessed with motorcycles as much as Richard, too. Some people say they were twins seperated at birth. Xavier was often reffered to as X, since people are too damn lazy to say his real name. He was wearing dark denim jeans, a red T-shirt, and some type of shoes (I'm not too good with clothes-related things. Yes, I _am _a real girl!). "What do you say, cutie?" He directed to Kori who growled in response.

"Mmmmm. I like 'em fiesty." He said, purring. He walked up to her and caressed her cheek. She brang back her hand and slapped him...**hard.** He stumbled back and removed his hand from his cheek, revealing a huge red hand mark, courtesy of Kori. As the others helped Xavier, a red-headed boy came up to Kori as of nothing had happened.

"Hey, babe, what's happening?" Roy said, looking her up and down. Roy was another one of Kori's fanboys. He thought he was perfect and that money and looks were all that mattered, which was exactly what Kori had. He had on the same thing as X, except lighter jeans and an orange T-shirt. Without warning, Kori slapped him, too, except harder than how she slapped Xavier. Roy loudly cursed and stumbled towards the group of preps, where they 'tended' to him. Which would be a bunch of girls going "OMG! Are you like, hurt? Should we like, call 811? Or was it 711? OH! It's like, 911! Like, someone give me their like, cell! Oh, wait...like, where's mine? Like, here it is?". Yeah. Scary.

_8th Period, Gym_ _with Mr. Adonis_

"Okay, dudes. Today you'll be playing dodgeball." Mr. Adonis announced. Numerous groans were heard. "You might think this is a baby game, but it's not. It's 'Extreme Dodgeball'. There are no rules in this game. And yes, you hit people it the face. Now, I'll be outside flirting with hott teachers and drinking pop. Good luck!" And with that he went to hit on teachers and drink pop.

"Hey, is Corrinna in our class?" Kori whispered to Dick.

"It's kinda hard to tell. There aren't too many hot pink blurs in the room!" He whispered back sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at him in return. He rolled his eyes at her sudden immaturity.

_5 Minutes later_

"Like, OMG! I broke my nail! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Like, where is the gym teacher person? I need to go to the nurse like, now!" Corrinna complained, whimpering at the sight of her nail. All at once, people started throwing balls at her, hard, causing her to break even more nails (Truthfully, I freak out when I break a nail, too. I mean, who wouldn't?). So, they spent all of gym class torturing Corrinna while Mr. Adonis flirted with teachers while drinking pop. Nice. If they thought today was bad with the preps, wait until the days go by, until they eventually got to collage. But that's a differant story. Literally.

So...good, bad, iffy? Tell me what _you_ think. This story actually sounded better in my head. Oh, well. Okay I'm gonna start doing polls. So...POLL TIME! Okay, I need reviews to update. I'm saying...3? Come on! You know it's reasonable! If you want me to update, just click that special purple button. It's soooo tempting, isn't? Okay, I'll stop my rambling.

**Poll #1**

Do you think I should torture preps and people I know and hate in the begginning?

A) DUH!

B) No, that's mean!

C) Does it matter?

**Poll #2**

Who's your favorite character in this story and on the show?

Love,

koriand'r grayson

A.K.A

Meggie P


	3. Preparations

Hey, it's me again...who else would it be? I got reviews saying I should do longer chapters and focus more on the couples, too. On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be making up these stories. I also don't own the Black Eyed Peas and JcPennys. I do own the store in the mall, though.**

**Dedication:** All my fans/readers that reviewed or will review.

**Now that that's over with, torture time! Today's special guest is: Kara!**

Kara: Hey, what's up my homie g?

Me: Erm...Welcome to our tortu- I mean happy hour thing!

Kara: Soooo...Megan, I hate you!

Me: That's great...Sarah, bring in the electrocutioner!

Sarah: Here it is, Megan! Wait...can I have the honors?

Me: Sure, go ahead! You probably have nothing better to do!

Kara: What's that?

Me: It's about to be your best friend.

Kara: Wow! I never had one of those before!

Me & Sarah: Wow...

**To be continued...**

* * *

_After School_

Kori was sitting on her bed listening to 'Pump It' by the Black Eyed Peas doing homework when her cellphone rang. She growled in frustration, putting away her homework aside and answered her cell.

"What?" She answered angrily.

"Kor, it's me." The voice, clearly a male, spoke.

"Like that's helpful." She said sarcastically. She heard something on the other line break.

"It's Dick, you bitch!" Richard cursed.

"Hey! Wait...RICHARD! I'm soooo sorry! Ya know, you could've said who you were when you called. And what broke?" Kori rambled, turning her radio down.

"That's not important," He swatted his hand as if she could see. "Are you busy Friday?" Richard finished.

"Yeah. You of all peop-"

"_WHAT!_ What do you mean you're bu-"

"We're going to the prom, remember?" Kori interrupted calmly.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot. Don't you have to get a dress, or something?" He reminded sheepishly. Kori mentally cursed herself for forgetting.

"Uhhhh...maybe. Don't _you _have to get stuff?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"No. I have like, a million tuxes."

"Oh, damn. Can you come pick me up and take me to the mall? You know where I live." Kori asked, cleaning up her room.

"Don't you have your own car?" He paused. "Never mind. I'll be over. Bye."

"Bye-Bye." Kori ended, hanging up her phone and putting it in her purse. She went into her personal bathroom and put on some cherry lip gloss, light pink eye shadow, a little blush, eye liner, and some mascara. Hey, a girl _had _to look pretty for her boyfriend, right? She put some of her make up in her purse and went downstairs. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to her sister.

_Dear Carmen,_

_I'm going to the mall to get a prom dress, shoes, etc.. I should be back by 9:00. Don't have a party or do anything dramatic_. _And _don't _invite any of your preppy bitch friends over, either._

_Love,_

_Kori_

Kori re-read the note and put it on the fridge. She heard a horn honk outside, signaling Richard was there. He couldn't just ring the doorbell. Men. She quickly slipped on some flip-flops, grabbed her purse, locked the door, and walked up to her boyfriend.

"Why couldn't you ring the doorbell?" Kori asked cutely. Dick smirked.

"Someone would've stole my car." Dick answered seriously. Kori playfully punched his arm. "Let's go. I don't want to get you mad or I'll end up like Roy and Xavier." He joked, opening her car door.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Grayson." She thanked sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up and...shut up..." He finished lamely.

"You are such a loser..."

"Who's taking you to the ma-"

"A very hott loser." She muttered imperatively. He looked at her oddly. "Did I um...say that...aloud?" She asked sheepishly. Dick nodded before she cursed under her breath.

* * *

_About ten minutes later_

"We're here." Dick announced. After Kori's little 'incident', the car ride was eerily silent.

"Sorry about...ya know...yeah." Kori apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay." He accepted the apology and embraced her.

"Let's go." Kori said, pulling away from the hug.

* * *

_In the mall_

"OOH! Let's go to JcPennys!" Kori said excitedly, dragging Dick through the crowds of people.

"AH! Look how cute this shirt is!" Kori said, going through the racks of clothes.

"Kor, we're shopping for prom dresses, not shirts."

"Oh, right. Let's go somewhere else." Kori laughed nervously. They went into a place called 'It's All About Me'. Kori spent over a half an hour looking for a nice dress. About ten minutes later, she found one.

"OMG! Richard, look at this! It's beautiful!" Kori exclaimed, showing an unenthusiastic Richard her dress.

"Try it on." He commanded, and she disappeared into the dressing room. She came back out about three minutes later. When Richard saw her, his jaw dropped. The dress was light pink with one strap, most of the back missing, went a couple of inches below her thigh, not making it slutty, showed a little cleavage, and had a tiny slit on the right side of the dress. It seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Well?" Kori asked impatiently.

"Wow." Richard said speechlessly. Kori rolled her eyes.

"Okay...the price is...damn." She looked t the price. $500. Great.

"How much?" Richard sighed, taking out his wallet.

"$500." She whispered softly. Dick gave her the money.

* * *

_At the food court_

"I'm sooo sorry! I'll pay you back, promise." Kori swore, drinking her pop.

"No, you don't have to. I wanted to pay for it. Just like I payed for the food." Dick explained. Kori nodded hesitantly. Richard took a bite of his hamburger while Kori ate some fries. They were done eating 20 minutes later.

"It's 8:30. We should go. I told Carmen I'd be back by 9." Kori said quickly. Richard nodded and grabbed their extra food while Kori got her purse and shopping bags.

* * *

_Kori's House_

"Thanks for taking me shopping on such short notice." Kori yawned.

"No prob. That's what I'm here for, right?" Richard shrugged. Kori giggled quietly.

"Well...you should be going, huh?" She asked, her voice laced with disappointment. He nodded. They just stood there for a few minutes, trying to think of something to say. Suddenly, Dick lightly grabbed Kori's head and gently pushed it towards his, placing his lips on top of hers. She was surprised and frozen at first, but she quickly recovered. She kissed him back passionately. They broke apart reluctantly, both out of breath.

"I...gotta go. Bye!" Dick said, blushing furiously as he drove off in his black Lamborhini.

Kori stood on her porch for several minutes, touching her lips. After deciding that what just happened wasn't a dream, she slowly walked inside her house to order pizza or Chinese.

* * *

What did you think? Honestly, I think I'm a bad writer... Okay, I need **3 reviews** to update. I won't update until I get just 3 little reviews. Simple, right? I'll start the next chapter, just not finish and post it. I know that all of it focused on Dick and Kori, but the others are in the next chapter, too. And there's gonna be a new girl... Can you guess who? I'll start the triangles soon, too. POLL TIME! 

**Poll #3**

**_Are my chapters too short?_**

Love,

Koriand'r grayson


	4. Detention

Hey, I'm back! WAHOO! I can't believe it took me so long to update! I feel horrible that I haven't focused more on the triangles. I'm sorta gonna make a new couple, but it'll end up being a triangle. Also, expect a new student. Do you know who? Well, you'll find out! I'm gonna try to make the chapter longer, too, so...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and never will. This really gets old. I also don't own 'Pump It' or the Black Eyed Peas, 96.1 Kiss, the Morning Freak Show, and everything else someone like me wouldn't own...**

**Dedication: **To my BF, Monica.

_**Last time in the torture corner...We were about to electrocute Kara...**_

_Screaming_

_Me: Starfire's Angel, can you make it less suspicious?_

_Starfire's Angel: Okay! Muffled Scream_

_Me: Good..._

_**5 Minutes Later**_

_Starfire's Angel: All done, Koriand'r Grayson! Want her back?_

_Me: Thank you. No, I don't want her back. Now you can go back to finding kids with Batman bookbags._

_Starfire's Angel: WOOHOO!_

_Me: Awkward..._

_Kara: Megan...Help...Me!_

_Me: I'm trying to write my fic!_ _Shoves her in closet and locks the door_

* * *

Kori shakily picked up her phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hey, Kor." Rachel answered her phone quickly.

"Rach..." Kori said weakly.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, concerned about her best friend.

"Dick...he..." Kori began, stumbling on her words.

"What did he do?" Rachel demanded softly.

"Nothing...he just kissed me."Kori whispered.

"NO WAY!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes, way!" Kori replied, smiling at the memories.

"Look, Kor. I would talk longer, but I'm tired." Rachel concluded, yawning loudly.

"Me, too." Kori agreed softly. After a simple goodbye and goodnight, they hung up. Kori shut off all the lights and went to sleep.

"And that was 'Check On It' by Beyonce on 96.1 Kiss. This is the Morning Freak Show. Time for 'Esca-" Kori turned off her alarm clock and grudgingly got out of bed.

She quickly grabbed some clothes and went in her private bathroom to get a shower. About 15 minutes later, Kori got out and got dressed. She was wearing a denim blue mini skirt, a matching halter top, and white flip-flops. She professional put her hair up in a Chinese bun. She lightly applied some sparkly make-up to enhance her beauty. After looking into her mirror, satisfied to say the least, she headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

After quickly eating some cereal and toast, Kori grabbed her cell and called her boyfriend.

"Hey." Dick greeted, struggling to fix his hair.

Kori rolled her eyes. "Can you pick me up?" Kori asked cutely.

"Fine. You're lucky I'm done with my hair..." Richard responded, seeming semi-distant. Kori rolled her eyes again and figured it was a guy thing.

"Okay...Hurry up!" Kori exclaimed, grabbing her purse.

"Okay! Don't get all feisty on me!" Richard yelled, throwing his hands up in a dramatic motion.

"Fine. But only cuz I love you." Kori giggled.

* * *

_ At School_

"What took you guys so long?" Victor shouted angrily.

"Why do you care?" Dick replied coolly, sitting down next to Vic and motioning Kori to sit by him.

"I WAS WAITING HERE FOREVER! ALONE!" Vic burst, attracting attention to their table. Victor sat back, turning as red as Kori's hair. He muttered a small 'oops' when Richard and Kori started glaring at him.

"Hey. Sorry I took so lo-" Rachel started, but stopped when she seen her friends' faces. "Did I miss something?" Rachel finished hesitantly. Vic, Kori, and Dick looked at each other and nodded in unison. Rachel rolled her eyes and started reading her evil-book-thing.

"So...where's Gar?" Kori asked, breaking the eerie silence cast over the group.

Rachel shrugged. "Probably sleeping. Or getting yelled at by his mom, or something like that." Rachel answered quietly.

On cue, Gar walked over with new green streaks in his hair. Kori gasped, Rachel sighed, and Dick and Victor smacked their heads simultaneously.

"Hey guys, wass-" He stopped in mid-sentence to look at his friends' expressions; which were completely priceless. "Don't ya like?" He asked, pointing to his hair. Victor shrugged, Dick rolled his eyes, and Rachel...did nothing.

"It's...unique." Kori told Gar truthfully.

"Thanks! At least _someone_ appreciates my work!" Garfield said smiling and sticking his tongue out at Rachel. Everyone started laughing, save Rachel.

"Whatever. Do something stupid like that again, and I'm coming after you." Rachel warned, and suddenly everyone became quiet. "Good. That's what I thought." She concluded, going back to her book.

* * *

_ 2nd Period, English with Mr. Rancid_

**Dick, Gar, and Vic**

"I _hate _this class." Garfield whispered to Dick and Victor. They quickly nodded in response.

"Okay, students. Everyone knows the homework, right?" He asked, looking around the room. Everybody moaned as soon as Gar raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Logan?" Mr. Rancid sighed impatiently.

"Yeah, what was the homework or whatever?" Garfield asked stupidly.

* * *

_ 3rd Period, Math with Mr. Fang_

**Kori, Rachel**

The girls were sitting in the spider-filled room everyone hated. Mr. Fang was droning on about some stupid math problem. Kori was once again doodling in her notebook, as Rachel read a novel.

"So tonight's homework is #1-75 on page 194 in you textbooks." Mr. Fang concluded as the students groaned from the homework.

* * *

_ 4th Period, Science with Mr. Light_

"What the hell? You're not late!" Victor exclaimed, running up to the girls.

"We know." Kori smiled, walking over to Dick.

"We have a new kid coming." Rachel declared, surprising everyone.

"This class?" Gar asked as Rachel nodded. "How do you know?" He continued, waiting for Rachel to answer.

"She's in my home room. Her name's Karen Beecher." Rachel stated, sitting down as the bell rang.

"Okay, class. Before you throw _anything_ at me, I would like to say we have a new student. Class, this is Karen Beecher." Mr. Light stated cautiously. A girl with chocolate skin and matching eyes walked in the room looking at her teacher with a confused expression. She sat down next to Victor. Karen quietly asked Victor what they were learning.

"Truthfully, I forget. Mr. Light barely teaches. We just throw things at him." Victor whispered back. Karen nodded.

"Okay, I'm Karen, as you might've heard." She introduced professional.

"Victor Stone." He held out his hand. She shook it. "Here, you _have _to know my buddies." Victor exclaimed, grabbing Karen's hand and taking her over to his 'buddies'.

"Yo, this is Karen." He said, pointing to her.

"Kori Anders." Kori said, shaking Karen's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Richard Grayson. But, you can call me Dick." Richard said, looking at Karen.

"Garfield Logan. Nicknamed Gar, official class clown." Gar announced, giving Karen a goofy smile. Everyone looked at Rachel and Victor cleared his throat.

"Rachel Roth. Nice to meet you." Rachel murmured, barely looking up from her book.

The whole period they just sat there and talked, getting to know Karen.

* * *

_After Class, Before Lunch_

"So, Karen, where's your locker?" Victor asked, looking thoughtfully at the new student.

"By Rachel. You?"

"Down this hall. Gotta go." Victor pointed down the hall, and started to walk down to his locker.

* * *

_ At Lunch_

"So...are you two together?" Karen asked, motioning towards Richard and Kori. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Cool."

"Yo, I'll be right back." Victor got up and walked towards the preppy table. Everyone else, save Karen, looked worried.

"Guys, what's up? Why are you looking like that?" Karen asked nervously.

"He's going to the _preppy _table." Gar said, making a weird face. Realization dawned upon Karen's beautiful features.

* * *

"Yo, Jen!" Victor yelled, trying to get Jennifer's attention. She turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked, sitting patiently.

"I was wondering if you...wanted to go to with me to the prom." Victor asked bravely, ready for rejection.

"Of course!" Jennifer exclaimed, her eyes lit up with excitement,

"Cool. I'll pick you up around 7." He said, walking back to his table and friends.

* * *

"What were you doing over there?" Kori asked angrily.

"Asking Jen to the prom." Victor answered, shrugging. Everyone gasped.

"Vic! Why would you even _think _about getting involved with one of them!" Dick exclaimed, waving his hands around.

"Yeah! They're so frikin _evil_!" Gar yelled, looking evilly at the preps.

"_I _even agree with them!" Rachel said softly.

"I think I can go out with anyone I want!" Victor protested.

For about 5 minutes, all they did was argue. Except for Karen, she just sat there and took it all in. Until about 5 minutes after that.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" She yelled, silencing the group. "Thank you."

"So...how long were we arguing?" Kori asked, her cheeks reddening.

"About ten minutes." Karen replied, rubbing her temples.

"Look. Vic, man, I'm sorry." Dick apologized, looking at his friend sincerely.

"Yeah, dude. We shouldn't have flipped out like that. Forgive us?" Garfield weakly smiled.

"Now how could I stay mad at my best buds?" Victor grinned.

"Well, now that that's over with, can we get to 5th period?" Rachel said, getting up from her seat. Everyone nodded.

"Yo, Karen! What do you have next?" Victor asked, running up to her.

"Um...home ec.. You?" She asked back, looking at her schedule.

"Shop. After that?" He said quietly.

"English."

"Oh..." Vic muttered, looking pretty disappointed.

"Relax. We have a few things together. And you shouldn't be upset about not having a lot classes with a girl; you already have a girlfriend, remember?" Karen reminded, walking away from Victor.

"Damn...I really screwed things up." He said to himself, then slowly walked to his locker.

* * *

_ 5th Period, Shop with Mr. X_

"Look, today you'll be making a candy dish. Got it?" Mr. X asked, looking at his class. Most students nodded, but others sat there with confused looks on their faces. And yes, that included Garfield.

"Dudes, what are we supposed to do?" Gar asked, utterly confused.

"Just copy us." Dick answered impatiently.

"Aw! Are you mad because you don't have a lot of classes with Kori?" Victor teased, receiving a hard kick from his friend.

"HEY! I seen that, Mr. Grayson! Detention!" Mr. X yelled angrily.

"Shit! Thanks a lot Vic, I have a date with Kori tonight!" Dick exclaimed, glaring at his friend.

"Your welcome." Victor said sarcastically.

"Can we _not _fail this class? Cuz we're gonna if you keep fighting! And I don't know what to do..." Gar whined, getting death glares from his friends in return.

* * *

_ 6th Period, English with Mr. Rancid_

"Is it just me, or is this guy a little...weird?" Karen asked Rachel quietly.

"No, Karen. All our teachers have tattoos and piercings all over their bodies." Rachel whispered back sarcastically. Karen quietly laughed nervously.

"Beecher! Roth! NO TALKING! Detention for you both!" Mr. Rancid yelled, attracting attention to the girls.

_

* * *

_

After School

"Kori, don't call us. We have detention." Rachel quickly explained to Kori.

"I have a date anyways." Kori nodded.

"Kor, I can't make our date tonight. Can it be tomorrow?" Richard asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah. What happened?" Kori questioned sadly.

"Detention." Dick mumbled. Victor and Gar burst out laughing. Kori rolled her eyes as Rachel and Karen left for their detention.

"Karen, Rachel! Wait!" Kori yelled. They stopped and turned around. "Do you wanna come over my house for a sleep over after your detention?" Kori finished. They nodded and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Well...that's chapter 4. I think it was longer...anyways, I need **5 reviews **to update. I'll might get that, might not. So, if you want to see me update, **review, review, review!** Now it's...**POLL TIME!**

* * *

**Poll #4**

**Do you think I should have Kid Flash in the story?**

* * *

_Koriand'r Grayson_


	5. Sleepover part I

Hey! I'm back! Okay, I'm not gonna do the torturing stuff anymore cuz I don't feel like it. So, sorry! I know you wanted it, but I suck at it! Anyways, I'm not going to write when they're in detention cuz I was never in it and I'm pretty stupid. The closest thing I had was lunch detention. I had to eat lunch with this crippled reading teacher with all boys! Okay, I'll stop complaining...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, VH1, "I Love The 80's", Pepsi, or anything else I wouldn't own.**

**Dedication: **AvePlateada, love our little chats.

* * *

_**After Detention**_

"Okay, why does Mr. Mod have to be the detention teacher?" Karen whined, whipping out her cell phone. Dick and Rachel rolled their eyes.

"Who are you calling?" Richard asked curiously, peering over her shoulder.

"Kori." Karen responded simply.

"Oh. Can I talk to her when you're done?" He asked seriously.

"Why? Are you breaking up with her?" Karen started jokingly as Richard glared at her. "I'm just kidding! And yes, you can talk to her. You don't have to be such a guy." Karen muttered the last part.

* * *

**_Kori's House_**

Kori was currently watching "I Love The 80's" on VH1 when her phone rang.

"Yeah?" Kori greeted, turning her TV down.

"Hey! What's up?" Karen asked. There was rustling on the other side.

"Uh...nothing. What's going on over there?" Kori asked, listening intently, trying to figure out what the noise was. She heard yelling, someone being slapped, more yelling, and someone saying "OW!".

"Sorry." Karen apologized.

"What happened?" Kori questioned curiously. She turned off her TV and started to put some things away.

"Oh...nothing _you _should worry about. So...can we come over now? Rachel's almost done packing." Karen said softly, sitting down on one of Rachel's chairs.

"Okay...and yeah, you can come over now." Kori responded, walking into her kitchen. Karen could be so quiet at times.

"Cool. Can you hold on a sec?" Karen asked, clearly putting the phone down. Kori paused, but then she just shrugged it off and opened the fridge, looking for a snack.

"Okay, I'm back." Karen informed angelically.

"Good. Now what abo-" Kori started, but was cut off by Karen.

"Look. Can Dick talk to you? He's been nagging me _forever_."

"Of course!" Kori answered excitedly. Maybe _too_ excitedly. Karen simply told her to 'hold on'.

"Hey." Richard greeted coolly. Kori quietly giggled, putting some toast in the toaster.

"Hey, baby." She responded cutely, getting out the butter and a butter knife.

"How come I wasn't invited?" Dick asked jokingly.

"Shut up. It's all girls, anyway. Is Gar gonna get a date for the prom?" Kori took the toast out of the toaster and put a lot of butter on it.

"I think he's gonna ask Tara. What about Karen? I heard someone asked her." Richard responded, glaring at Karen, who had started to snicker.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta eat my toast. Go on IM around 8:30. Kay?" Kori announced, getting out a Pepsi.

"Okay. Bye." Dick ended, waiting for his girlfriend's response.

"Bye, baby." Kori hung up her phone and put it on the counter. Luckily, Carmen was at Corrinna's mansion tonight.

* * *

_**Rachel's House**_

"Here." Dick said, giving Karen back her phone.

"Oh, and I'm _not_ going to the prom with that guy." Karen stated, putting the phone in her purse.

"Sorry. Is Rachel done yet?" Dick asked impatiently. Karen shook her head 'No'.

"She takes awhile. You should know that by now. Can't you just go home on your bike?" Karen asked, raising her eyebrow and eating a piece of chocolate she got from her purse. Women need their chocolate, right?

"Yeah, but I don't want to," Karen look at him confused. "I'm going to go to Kori's house and surprise her." Richard summed up, plopping down on an expensive sofa.

"Oh." Was all Karen could manage to say. She was just about to put the candy wrapper in a sofa cushion when a cold voice interrupted her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel asked venomously, giving her a look that could kill.

"Oops. Was I gonna put the candy wrapper in the sofa cushion?" Karen asked sheepishly, moving away from Rachel.

"Do it again, and I'll make your life a living hell." Rachel warned coldly, moving towards the frightened Karen.

"Leave me alone!" Karen yelled, hiding behind a statue. If she hadn't known Rachel, she would probably be dead. She heard laughter and someone smirking. She looked to the right to see Dick rolling on the floor because he was laughing so hard and Rachel smirking in satisfaction.

"I hate you two." Karen muttered, grabbing her purse and heading for the door. "Are we going to Kori's house, or what?" She continued more loudly.

"No, Karen. We're going to watch 'The Wiggles'." Rachel said sarcastically, opening the front door.

"Gar would probably enjoy that." Dick informed, still trying to stop laughing. The two girls nodded in agreement and the three of them went to their cars.

"See ya at Kori's place!" Karen called before getting in her black Mercedes Benz. Dick nodded to say bye and Rachel did nothing.

* * *

_**Kori's House**_

"Where are they?" Kori asked herself, going to get some ice cream. After she said that, the doorbell rang. _'Finally'_ Kori thought to herself. She made her way to the front door and opened it.

"Hey guys!" Kori greeted opening the door a little more so they could fit through.

"Hey! Kori, Rachel wants to make my life a living hell!" Karen whispered, her voice slightly trembling. She was still afraid of Rachel.

"What did you do?" Kori questioned, raising an eyebrow. Karen could get into trouble so easily, especially with the local goth.

"I was gonna put a candy wrapper in the sofa cushion!" Karen whined, moving farther away from Rachel as she went to get some chips.

"Why would you do th-"

"Hey, how could you _not _notice me?" Richard asked, leaning on the doorway. Kori's eyes widened.

"Richard! What _are_ you doing here!" Kori exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend. She missed him, the last time she seen him was at school; and _nobody_ wants to see their boyfriend at school.

"I wanted to surprise you." He responded, chuckling at her excitement. She was so cute sometimes.

"Consider me surprised." She said, dragging him into the kitchen. She went in the snack cupboard to get some chips, but they were gone. "WHO TOOK THE CHIPS?" Kori burst, stomping in the living room to see Karen stuffing her face with the missing chips.

"Want some?" Karen offered sheepishly, holding the bag in front of her. Kori looked at her disgusted and ripped the bag out of her hands.

"Next time, ask." Kori snapped, getting a bowl and putting the chips in it.

"You're turning into Victor and Garfield." Rachel stated dryly, going to help Kori prepare the food. Richard followed her, leaving Karen alone.

"Kor, I should be going." Richard informed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Kay. I know you're busy." Kori nodded, getting the ice cream out. Richard said bye to Rachel and Karen and left on his motorcycle.

"Okay, Karen. Just sit on your fat ass all night and _don't _help us." Rachel snapped sarcastically, making some popcorn.

"Fine, I'll help." Karen mumbled, sluggishly getting off the couch to help.

* * *

Well, that was chapter 5. Okay, was it long enough? I think I kinda rushed this one...Remember, reviews, reviews, reviews! I need **5 Reviews **to update. You guys have done that before, right? Of course you have! Expect an update around Monday. Anyways...

**Poll #5**

_**Should I have a Terra triangle?**_

**Love,**

**Koriand'r Grayson...**

**...Megan**


	6. Sleepover part II

Hey! I know I took longer than usual to update. Sorry! I've been really busy lately and had writers block. And I started my new story and have stupid PSSA this week! Well, anyways, I got more reviews on this chapter than I expected! My buddy just came out with her first story, "The Last Dance" a couple nights ago. Her account name is "Starfire's Angel". Practically no one knows what a Fred-Fred Burger is! On with the disclaimer stuff!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and never will.**

**Dedication: **To one of my close friends, Monica, who secretly likes Teen Titans.

Oh, and to answer an anonymous reviewers question about everyone getting their powers in the end, they're not. Sorry! But, if a lot of people want me too I can. And I finally enabled anonymous reviewers!

* * *

_**Kori's House**_

"Okay, who wants to make Dutch Babies?" Kori asked, looking at her two best friends.

"How fun!" Rachel said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Karen exclaimed, getting out butter. Rachel rolled her eyes and got out some oven mitts.

"Okay, Karen, mix the ingredients, Rachel, preheat the oven to 450F. I'll make kool-aid, cut the food, and get out the syrup and powdered sugar. Karen, you'll also wash the dishes and Rachel will dry them." Kori ordered, getting out the kool-aid mix. Rachel quickly preheated the oven as Karen got out the requested ingredients.

"What else do I do?" Rachel asked curiously, leaning on one of the counters filled throughout the room.

"Put the butter in the pan, then in the oven for about 5 minutes, take it out so we can pour the mix in, and immediately put it back in for about 12 minutes." Kori informed in one breath, getting out the sugar.

"I'm done shaking the ingredients, should I get out the plates and cups and napkins?" Karen asked, putting the cup down.

"Mm-hm. Rach, put the butter in for a couple of minutes." Kori said quietly, thinking about random stuff. Kori barely heard her cell phone ring from the other room. She quickly ran over to one of her many leather sofas and took it out of her purse.

"Weren't you _just _over here?" Kori said jokingly into the receiver. She heard a growl from the other line.

"You weren't on the computer." The voice, obviously Richard, replied.

"So? We're making Dutch Babies." Kori told him, plopping down as she heard Karen screech.

"Without me?" Dick pouted, slightly whimpering.

"Oh, be a man! Besides, do you even know what a Dutch Baby is?"

"...No..." Richard said flatly, sighing out of boredom.

"Ya know, if you're bored, you can call Victor or Gar." Kori pointed out, getting up to lean on the kitchen doorway.

"All they talk about is food, cars, and animals." Richard smirked. Kori rolled her eyes. Well...he _was _right.

* * *

_**The Kitchen**_

"Okay Karen, _don't_ put the circle mitt-thing down!" Rachel said sarcastically, holding the sizzling butter.

"Sorry." Karen muttered, getting a red, white, and blue mitt-thing and putting it on the table.

"You're supposed to pour the mix in the butter _quickly_, dumb ass." Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity. Karen shrugged and poured the smooth substance onto the butter-pan-thing. Rachel nodded in thanks and put the pan back into the oven. She then set the timer for 12 minutes and took off her mitts.

* * *

_**Living Room**_

"Want me to go on IM later?" Kori asked, watching her friends attempting to cook.

"Yeah, go on at 10." Richard replied, sighing as he turned on the radio.

"Kay. I gotta go, Rachel and Karen are gonna set my house on fire." Kori sighed, shaking her head at their behavior. They were currently running around the kitchen looking for the recipe.

"Bye..." Richard drifted off before they hung up.

* * *

_**Kitchen**_

"How many minutes left?" Kori asked, pointing to the oven.

"Three." Rachel replied monotonously, sitting on a cushioned chair with apples on it.

"So...where's the recipe?" Karen questioned curiously, looking in the numerous maple cabinets.

"Oh! I don't have it. I memorized the recipe. We _are _in home economics, remember?" Kori reminded, getting out cups, plates, syrup, and powdered sugar.

"Excuse us." Karen responded in a smart-alecky tone. Rachel looked at her oddly and Kori flat-out ignored her.

"Okay, here's the ice. You can get as much kool-aid as you want..." Kori trailed off, putting ice in each of their cups and bringing the pitcher to the kitchen table.

"Karen, could you get some napkins?" Kori continued, putting the syrup and powdered sugar on the expensive oak table. Karen nodded and went over to the napkin holder by the fridge and got out three white napkins with detailed designs on them. The oven beeped signaling the food was done.

"Rach, can you get that?" Kori asked, sitting down and motioning for Karen to join her. Rachel nodded and placed their snack on the table. She quickly walked back to the oven, closed the door and turned the timer off. She joined them after putting the mitts away and getting out the kitchen shears.

* * *

_**Kori's Bedroom**_

"Mmmm. That was yummy!" Karen exclaimed, sighing as she jumped onto Kori's bed and letting her head fall to the fluffed purple pillows. Rachel slowly walked in and took a novel out of her bag and sat down on Kori's bed. Kori went over to her TV and turned it on and "Flavor of Love" was on.

"Ooh! I _love_ this show!" Kori stated excitedly, sitting down gracefully on her purple bed. Rachel took one look at the show and rolled her eyes.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Karen suggested, waving her hand to shrug off the show that was on. Rachel stopped reading her novel and blankly stared at her.

"Okay!" Kori agreed, scrambling off her bed to turn off her TV. She sat on an empty section of the floor and motioned for the other girls to join her. Karen ran over to Kori quickly and turned on the radio that was behind her and sat down. Rachel hesitantly got up and walked over to Kori and Karen, causing them to cheer for her because they didn't think she would play.

"Okay," Karen started her turn, "Truth or Dare?" She finished, looking at Rachel.

"Dare." She replied, her voice slightly timid. Karen smiled evilly.

"I dare you to...get shaving cream and spray it down your shirt." Karen ordered, sitting back on the bean bags in satisfaction.

Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief as she slowly got up and made her way to Kori's personal bathroom. She came back with the bottle of shaving cream a couple seconds later.

"Go ahead." Karen said, covering up her giggles with a cough, unlike Kori.

Rachel sat down on the black bean bag and aimed the shaving cream down her shirt. She closed her eyes in fear and pushed the opening, causing it to flow down her shirt. After a couple brief seconds, she stopped it and pulled it away, looking disgusted. Rachel glared when she seen the other girls laughing so hard they were on the floor.

"Okay, okay...okay, we're fine." Kori informed, wiping tears from her eyes. They started laughing again after they seen her shirt filled with shaving cream, but it quickly seized.

"Okay, fine. Be like that," Rachel snapped coldly, "Kori, Truth or Dare?" She continued, glaring at Kori.

"Truth." Kori said quietly, she would _not_ do what Rachel just did.

"What was the longest time you ever made out with someone?" Rachel asked cooly, leaning back in the bean bag. Kori looked surprised and started to turn as red as her vibrant hair.

"Two hours." Kori said sheepishly, blushing even more. Karen and Rachel looked at each other in amazement.

"_WHAT!" _Karen yelled, throwing her hands up and stomping around the room. After about five more minutes of that, she settled down and plopped on Kori's bed.

"It's a long story," Kori commented, "Karen, Truth or Dare?" Kori asked, peering at her thinking friend.

"Dare." Karen picked bravely, smirking at what Kori would probably throw out at her. Kori smiled broadly.

"I dare you to call Victor and say in a low voice, 'I love you and I think you should dump Jen and become a homo.'" Kori dared, laughing as she went to her desk and picked up the lavender cordless phone and handing it to Karen.

"Doesn't he have caller id?" Karen asked nervously, trying to get out of her situation. Kori just shrugged as Rachel watched with mild interest.

"Fine." Karen gave in, dialing Victor's number. She put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Put it on speaker." Kori whispered, pointing to the phone. Karen did as she was told and put the phone on the ground, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Victor finally answered in his deep voice.

"I love you and I think you should dump Jen and become a homo." Karen said in a deep voice, her voice slightly cracking. So, she sounded like a man/ dying frog. All they heard was laughter in the background and Victor hanging up. Karen turned the phone off speaker and put it on the charger on Kori's desk. She turned and saw Kori laughing really hard that she eventually fell off the bean bag, tears streaming down her face. Rachel was covering her slight giggles up with obviously fake coughs.

"Shut up." Karen said wearily, throwing a pillow at Kori and Rachel.

Tomorrow was gonna be a _long_ day.

* * *

So, what did you think? I know I took a while to update, but I was really busy. Okay, POLL TIME!

**Poll #6**

**Should I do a oneshot? What should it be about?**

**Koriand'r Grayson**


	7. Confessions

I forgot to do a review limit thing, but I don't want to do them anymore. If this chapter's bad, I'm sorry. So...yeah. On with the chapter. But not before the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else in this chapter.**

**Dedication: **To all my faithful reviewers! How gay does that sound?

* * *

_**The Next Day, Kori's House**_

"Kori! Wake _up_!" Karen yelled, pushing Kori so she would get up. It was Thursday, the day before the dance, and Kori kept claiming it was Saturday in her sleep. It was currently dark out, a little light showing. Normally, they were on their way to school during sunrise, but that might be different today.

"No, it's Saturday. Go away!" Kori mumbled in her sleep, swatting at Karen wearily as if she was a fly.

"Here, let me try." Rachel said monotonously, walking over to Karen and the sleeping Kori. She grabbed one of the sequined purple pillows that Kori wasn't hogging and hit her in the head with it. Kori shot up, eyes wide, as if her house was under attack.

"OW! Are we under attack?" Kori asked timidly, pulling the blanket slightly over her face. Rachel rolled her eyes and Karen giggled uncontrollably. Kori glared at them and threw the blanket off of herself, switching positions so her legs were hanging over the side of her bed.

"KORI! Get _ready_! We're gonna be late for school!" Karen exclaimed, throwing a lilac corset and denim mini skirt at Kori, signaling for her to get ready.

"Oh, snap! I thought it was Saturday!" Kori shouted in return, grabbing the clothes and running into her bathroom.

"I'll be doing my make-up over there if you need me." Rachel murmured, walking over to the mirror on the other side of the room. She took out her purse and started applying eye liner.

Karen ran to her bag and grabbed some clothes, and ran out in the hallway into the other bathroom to change and put some make-up on and do her hair.

* * *

_**30 Minutes Later**_

"Shit! We're gonna be late for school!" Karen muttered, running downstairs to put her white and yellow etnies on. Rachel and Kori quickly followed, grabbing their purses on the way.

"Kor, which car are we taking?" Rachel asked, observing all of the cars in the huge garage. Kori looked around carefully but quickly.

"This one!" She answered, pointing to a light blue Mercedes Benz on the other side of the garage. Karen sighed as the three girls started running towards the car, arriving out of breath.

"Rachel, can you drive?" Kori asked, throwing Rachel the cars keys without waiting for an answer. Rachel stared at the keys blankly, then at Kori, then back at the keys. Kori started tapping her foot impatiently as Karen sighed.

"Give me those!" Karen demanded, harshly grabbing the keys from the goth. She opened the drivers side door and got in. Kori got into the passengers seat as Rachel got into the back.

"Kor, I have a question," Karen announced. "Who was the guy you made out with for that long?" Karen asked seriously, looking to the right to see Kori.

"Remember my last boyfriend Everett?" Rachel and Karen nodded. "Well, him." Kori blushed. She had been praying they wouldn't bring that up. But, of course, they had to.

* * *

_**At School**_

Kori, Karen, and Rachel arrived at school later than usual; five minutes before the late bell. They casually walked over to the guys, who were having a normal conversation.

Karen opened her mouth to say something, but Garfield cut her off. "Were have you been! You made me sit here with meat-man! How could you! I almost passed out from smelling that meat shit!" Gar exclaimed, pointing at Victor who was eating a piece of salami. Kori started to giggle when she looked at Victor, who was sitting there with salami in his hands and his mouth open, letting some of the meat fall out of his mouth. He immediately turned red and wiped the food off his chin.

"You girls should have been at Vic's last night. This guy called and said he loved Vic and that Vic should go homo! It was hilarious!" Richard said, laughing. Gar also started to laugh, as Victor tuned red and Karen nervously coughed. Dick's laughter quickly died down when he seen the look on Karen's face.

"Was that...you?" Dick asked suspiciously, carefully peering at her.

"Maybe..." Karen drifted off, turning around so her back faced everyone. Garfield had finally stopped laughing and had a worried look plastered on his usually happy features.

"Karen..." Victor started sympathetically, but was interrupted by the late bell. He looked at his friend one last time before heading into the building with the guys.

* * *

**_1st Period, Home base _**

Karen was quickly writing on a tiny piece of paper, hoping the substitute wouldn't see it. As soon as she finished, she quietly folded it into a small square and threw it on Kori's desk. Kori glanced at her and opened the note, making sure the sub wasn't watching. She quickly skimmed through Karen's neat writing.

_I have to talk to you alone. Which means _away_ from the guys and Rachel. Will you be on IM later?_

When she finished reading the note, she grabbed her pencil and started to write her response underneath Karen's.

_Okay, why? I'm always on IM; where have you been? IM me before five, cuz Richard's coming over._

Kori slowly folded the little not back into a square and threw it directly in front of Karen. Karen looked at Kori to see she was smiling at her, so she returned the smile. After she read it, she looked back at Kori– who was still looking at her– nodded.

Kori felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. None other than Rachel Roth was staring at her, on the edge of her seat; literally, clearly wondering what the note said.

"I'll have to ask Karen" Kori whispered, causing Rachel to nod and sit back in her seat a little.

Kori turned to Karen. "Can Rachel see the note?" Karen nodded. "Thanks." Kori whispered softly, waiting while Karen took the note out of her purse. Karen handed the note to Kori, who gave it to Rachel.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm gonna skip the rest of the day. It's unimportant.)**

_**After School**_

Since Karen was going to Kori's house for a little bit because of something she had to tell Kori, Rachel was stuck to walk with the guys. They all lived pretty close to the school, but it was still a pain to walk because of the many hills.

"Can you be any more faster?" Rachel asked the three guys sarcastically, sighing in frustration. Dick, Victor, and Gar were casually talking, but walking slow. Real slow. _'If I had an apple or something else hard, I'd would hit them _so_ hard with it. Wait...I have books!' _Rachel thought, looking for her novel through the piles of books she was holding. _'Aha! I found it!'_

When she found it, she grinned evilly and started walking towards the boys. When they seen her, they immediately ceased all their actions and stared at the goth.

"Rachel...what are...you gonna do...with those...books?" Gar asked timidly, pointing to the novel Rachel was holding. Rachel just grinned even more if possible.

"Rachel, put that damn book down!" Dick ordered fearlessly, knowing she might listen to him. Rachel's face softened and she put the book back in her pile.

"Fine." She spat, turning on her heel and walking off. Gar looked like he pissed himself, but just _had _to mess with Rachel.

"Somebody's got PMS." Gar announced, causing the other two to snicker and causing Rachel to turn around.

* * *

_**Kori's House**_

Kori and Karen were currently sitting on the leather sofa in one of Kori's many living rooms. Karen had been biting her nails nervously for the past ten minutes; not a good sign.

"Karen, what's wrong?" Kori asked gently, peering at her friend, who suddenly stopped biting her nails.

"I...think that I...like someone." Karen said quietly, not making eye contact with her best friend. Kori's expression changed from worried to excited.

"Really? Who?" Kori asked, a big smile on her face. Karen looked at Kori and let a giggle escape when she saw the excitement of her friend. When she remembered her situation, the giggles stopped and she frowned.

"Okay," Karen took a deep breath. "I like...Victor." Karen said softly, looking down in shame. Kori had an 'I-Knew-It!' face on when Karen glanced at Kori again.

"So?" Kori asked stupidly. Karen sighed, even though she was a 4.0 student, Kori could be pretty dumb.

"Kori, he _has_ a girlfriend already!" Karen yelled in frustration. "I _can't _like him!" Kori looked at her understandingly. She wanted to help her friend in any way possible. Who wouldn't?

"No, he doesn't. They're just going to the prom together." Kori pointed out simply, trying to make her feel better. Karen sighed once again.

"It's weird, really. After dating Dylan, I've never let another man win my heart. And now..." Karen said lightly, trying to let out a soft laugh, but failed miserably.

"Karen..." Kori started, wishing she knew how to comfort her. "Who's Dylan?" Kori finished lamely, hoping that her question wouldn't hurt her friend even more.

"Well..." Karen hoped Kori had time, because this was going to take awhile. She was lucky Kori was patient.

* * *

Okay! Suspenseful? Probably not.Okay, the reason I picked the name 'Everett' cuz I like this guy named Everett. So, yeah. And I just randomly picked Dylan. Now, it's time for...POLL TIME!

**Poll #7**

_**Do I treat the preps too bad?**_

**__**

**Koriand'r Grayson**


	8. The Prom part I

Hey! Okay, this chapter is gonna be about the prom a little. It's gonna be MUCH longer than the other chapters! So sorry for the long wait! I haven't had a lot of time and I had a little bit of writers block. I'll try and update sooner! Again, sorry for the wait.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and everything else in this chapter. Happy?**

* * *

_**Kori's House**_

Karen had just recently finished telling Kori about how her ex-boyfriend, Dylan, cheated on her, abused her physically and emotionally, and how he had almost raped her. Kori was currently in the kitchen making hot chocolate for her. Karen was sitting on the couch, close to tears from reliving the horrible experience with her ex.

Kori walked back a couple of minutes later, carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, and a bag of marsh mellows in her mouth since her hands were full. Karen's eyes slightly lit up when she seen the chewy marsh mellows. Kori laughed.

"I figured you would want some of these." Kori laughed again, indicating the marsh mellows. Karen lightly smiled and motioned for Kori to sit down next to her. Kori accepted the offer and opened her mouth, causing the bag of marsh mellows to fall onto the couch. Karen grabbed them and eagerly opened them. Kori carefully set the two mugs on the coffee table and sat down next to Karen, taking a marsh mellow and slowly eating it; unlike Karen.

"Should I invite the guys and Rachel over?" Kori asked, watching Karen think as she kept shoving the gooey substance into her mouth. She nodded hesitantly, and swallowed a mouthful of marsh mellows and taking a drink out of the mug.

Kori grabbed her purse that was sitting next to her and quickly took out her cellphone. She went on her contacts list and scrolled down to Richard's number. She pressed 'send' and put the phone to her ear, listening to "I'm In Luv With A Stripper" while she waited for him to pick up.

"Hey." Richard greeted, obviously already knowing who it was; thanks to caller ID. Kori smiled to herself. How did someone like her end up with someone like him?

"Hey, look, can you co--" Kori started, but was interrupted when Carmen walked in, followed by Corrinna, Tara, Xavier, Roy, and Jen. Carmen took one look at Karen and snorted.

"No wonder you guys are losers. I always wonder why we never have marsh mellows." Carmen said in a snobby tone, harshly grabbing the bag from the table and putting it in a kitchen cupboard.

"Come on, you can have something to eat. If you want." She continued, as Xavier, Roy, and Corrinna followed her.

"Kori!" Dick shouted from the other end of Kori's cell. She gasped; she _completely _forgot she was still talking to Dick!

"Sorry!" Kori apologized quickly. Tara and Jen cautiously walked over towards her and Karen and sat down on the couch. Karen looked at them suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Karen snapped, her eyes flashing and narrowed. Tara seemed taken aback, but it seemed to have no affect on Jennifer.

"We have to talk to you. We already know you hate us, but give us a chance to explain." Jen whispered, not wanting the four in the kitchen to hear what she was saying. Karen was startled and confused.

* * *

"What's going on?" Richard asked Kori curiously through the phone.

"Carmen and her little gang." Kori said, a hint of anger in her voice. She got up and walked into an extra room filled with couches, a TV, a stereo, tons of game consoles, a pool table, air hockey, etc. She went over to one of the many sofas and sat down.

"Oh." Richard said awkwardly. Kori giggled as she snatched the remote belonging to the 45" flat screen TV that was rarely ever used. She turned it on and switched the channel to VH1, her favorite channel. Hogan Knows Best was on.

"What were you going to say before Carmen interrupted you?" Richard asked smoothly, also turning his TV on to VH1.

"I _was_ gonna ask you, Vic, Gar, and Rachel to come over. But..." Kori trailed off, turning the TV volume down.

"Oh." Dick paused. "Are you ready for the prom tomorrow?" He asked playfully, grinning.

"DUH! I'm so excited! I can't wait!" Kori exclaimed excitedly, smiling broadly. She was already sick of TV, so she turned it off and leaned on the pool table. Richard lightly chuckled.

"Well, I gotta go. Gar just came over cuz he said he needed some food." Dick explained to Kori, telling Gar to hold on at his house. Kori looked confused.

"Doesn't he have his _own _house with his _own_ food?" Kori asked, utterly confused. She got up from her position on the pool table and walked back into the living room, where Karen, Tara, and Jen were talking.

"Yeah, but, you know him. Bye."

"Bye." Kori hung up her phone, walked over to the couch, and put her phone in her purse.

* * *

_**What Happened With Karen, Tara, and Jen**_

"Fine, I'll listen. But I'm probably not gonna like what I hear." Karen said, tapping her foot impatiently on the beige carpet. Tara sighed in relief.

"Okay, Carmen and Corrinna are _really_ started to piss us off. We're mad at them, I'm not lying." Tara informed quietly.

"So?" Karen asked simply, having no idea where this conversation was going. But she had a bad feeling...

"Well, we plan on, leaving Carmen's little 'group'." Jen finished for Tara, whispering once again. Karen looked startled and unsure.

"Really?" Karen asked slowly, making sure all of this was happening. She absolutely _hated_ Jen, and now she wasn't going to be a prep? Maybe even be in their little 'group'? It wouldn't work out if _she_ liked Vic and _Jen_ liked him, too. Or would it? Questions filled Karen's mind, but she simply shook them off for now.

Tara nodded, taking control again. "Could we hang out with you maybe?" She asked nervously and softly, still being aware that Carmen, Corrinna, Xavier, and Roy were in the other room. Tara's expression was blank, but Jen's was desperate.

"I'd have to discuss it with the others, but it'll probably be a yes." Karen replied somewhat bitterly. She was hoping that she could get close to Vic, but with Jen, Karen started to doubt that would happen. Just at that moment, Kori walked in, carrying her phone and going towards the sofa.

"Kor, can I, uh, talk to you in the other room? Alone?" Karen asked nervously, watching to see Kori's reaction. Kori lightly shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Kori suddenly became suspicious, looking from Jen and Tara to the nervous Karen. Kori's question wasn't answered because two seconds later Karen was dragging her into the room she just came from.

"What's up?" Kori asked, sitting down on one of the many sofas and motioning for Karen to do the same. Karen slowly sat down next to her and started to explain.

"Well...basically, Tara and Jennifer want to hang out with us." Karen said simply, thinking that explaining this would be much harder.

"Well, they _do_ like Vic and Gar. Why _wouldn't_ they want to hang out with us?" Kori pointed out, making absolute sense.

"I...guess your right." Kori smirked. "I'll call the guys and fill 'em in." Karen said, getting up from her comfortable position on the couch. Kori smiled to herself and followed her.

"Did you decide, yet?" Tara asked impatiently, after she briefly stopped biting her nails. Kori shook her head no.

"We have to call the guys and Rachel. We can't make all the decisions, can we?" Karen muttered, dialing Rachel's phone first as Kori called Richard. Rachel picked up the phone on the second ring.

"What?" Rachel asked dryly. Karen was slightly surprised, but shook it off.

"We have to talk." Karen told her strongly. Karen sensed Rachel rolling her eyes on the other line.

"Don't we always." Rachel mumbled sarcastically. "About what?" She finished in a more serious tone. Karen shot Tara and Jen a quick glance, before responding to the goth's question.

"Tara and Jen." Karen whispered, bracing herself for Rachel's response.

"You're...kidding. Right?" Rachel asked, laughing nervously on the other line. Karen sighed.

"Well...no." She replied more confidently. There was a pause on the other line and Karen swore she heard a door open, and a booming voice yelling at Rachel and her mother, Angela.

"Look, I gotta go. My _dad_ just got home. Yay for me." Rachel said hastily and sarcastically, emphasizing the word dad.

"Okay. We'll talk tomorrow." Karen said softly, hanging up her phone.

* * *

Kori's conversation had been close to Karen's, except there was _way_ more yelling. All the guys were hanging out at Dick's that night, so Kori didn't have to call the other two separately. They all came to the agreement that they would discuss it more at the prom. Mr. Wilson was kind enough to give them the day of the prom off. But, Karen had left a few hours ago to her mother's request. It was currently 11:04, according to Kori's alarm clock next to her violet colored bed.

Kori sighed and switched positions on her bed. She was so excited and nervous about the prom tomorrow. Poor Karen and Rachel. They had no dates. The guys they like are for some reason going with the skinny blond and former goth. Luckily, Kori persuaded them to come and at least try to enjoy themselves.

Kari quietly took out her diary, lamely hidden behind her third pillow. Kori grabbed the locket hung around her neck and carefully opened it, revealing a small golden key; the key to her diary. Kori quickly shoved the key through the keyhole of her diary, making a small 'click' as the lock opened, revealing Kori's secrets. She flipped towards the middle of the small book and slowly turned a couple of more pages until she came across the first blank one. She grabbed a blue-inked pen from her night stand and began to write what had happened to her and others that day.

After about a half an hour of writing in her diary, Kori placed the small key back into her locket, locked her diary, put the diary away in the same spot she had got it, and placed the pen back on her night stand. Shortly after her head hit the violet pillows, Kori drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning, Victor's House**_

Victor woke up later than he usually did on days they were off. He quickly glanced at his digital clock. 11:55 AM. Shit! He was supposed to call Jen at ten! Victor sighed in frustration and got up out of his bed and trudged into the bathroom to brush his teeth, etc, etc.

Victor was _finally_ done about an hour later, making it almost one o'clock. He jogged back into his room to answer his ringing cell phone that was laying on his maple desk. He looked at the caller ID. Jen. Great, he was in _deep _shit.

"Hey." Victor greeted hesitantly, nervous if she would yell at him or not. He heard a sigh of relief from Jen.

"Hey. It's about time you answered!" She exclaimed, causing Victor to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry, babe. I woke up pretty late and I take as long as a woman when I get ready." Victor said shortly, chuckling a little. He heard Jen quietly giggle from the other line.

"Okay, I should've known. When are you picking me up again?" She asked, hoping that he remembered. She _knew_ she should've wrote down what time!

"Uh...about 7:00. Where do you live?" Victor asked, sighing as he leaned his head back on his fluffed white pillows. He quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper; ready to write her address down.

"1804 Diamond Drive. It's right next to the Pizza Hut. It has a pool in the backyard and a wrap-around porch. It's a creamy white and the roof is a silverish color. Did you get all that or do I have to repeat myself?" Jen asked jokingly, wishing she could see the look on Victor's face.

"Nope, I got it all. I'll see you then. Not before seven, got it?" Victor asked, getting up and going over to his laptop. He turned it on and waited for about two minutes for it to turn on completely. He got onto the internet and checked his mail. _'This might take awhile...' _Victor thought, listening to Jen slightly whimper on the other line.

"Fine, but I'll be missing you." Jen informed him. "See ya later." She ended, hanging up her pink phone.

* * *

_**Dick's House, 3:30 PM**_

"So...what are we gonna do for three hours?" Garfield asked from his position in the overly-sized pool. The guys were chilling at the pool barbequing and relaxing until they had to start getting ready for the prom. They had already ate, Gar had his tofu and Victor and Richard had real meat. They had been just sitting/floating in the pool for at least an hour; almost dying out of boredom.

"No idea." Dick responded in a bored tone, much like Rachel's. He got out of the indoor pool and climbed up the ladder to the slide and sat at the top of it. Victor rolled his eyes.

"Man, I hope you fall off or something like that." Victor said, as he and Garfield started laughing for no apparent reason.

"Whatever." Dick muttered, oddly finding a pebble on the platform connected to the slide. He grinned evilly and aimed it in between Gar and Victor. He fiercely threw the pebble at the aimed area and they got splashed slightly by the waves created by the small pebble.

"What the hell was that for!" Victor shouted, quickly going underwater to retrieve the thrown pebble. He quickly resurfaced and aimed the pebble back at Dick, who opened his eyes in horror.

"You wouldn't." He said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Victor smiled briefly and threw the rock back up at him, but with Richard's quick reflexes, and easily dodged it. Dick's head snapped back to Vic's direction. He slid down the water slide and splashed into the water; wanting revenge on Victor. Victor saw this coming and swum as fast as possible to the other side of the gigantic pool. He stuck out his tongue at Dick, who growled in response.

"Dudes, I think we should start getting ready!" Garfield exclaimed, already out of the pool and looking at the time on his cell phone. The two boys in the pool shot him a questioning glance. "It's 4:15." He continued, putting his cell back onto the table and rushing into one of the pools private bathrooms with his clothes to get a shower. Dick and Victor quickly looked at each other and rushed out of the pool, grabbed their clothes, and went into one of the many showers,

* * *

_**With Kori**_

The girls had gotten together at around one o'clock to hang out together before the prom and to get ready together, also. All three of them had gotten into the showers at least a half an hour ago, and Kori, the first one out, had just gotten done.

Kori inhaled the scent of her hair. Vanilla. Perfect, just how she wanted it. She grabbed her brush and started gently brushing through her shoulder-length auburn hair. Kori mentally counted how many times she had stroked the brush through her hair. Ever since her mother told her about combing your hair one hundred times before you went to bed, Kori had always done so. Kori opened one of the drawers in her bathroom and pulled out a hair-dryer. She carefully plugged it in and turned it on, drying her hair cautiously.

When she finished, Kori unplugged the hair-dryer, put it away, took out her curling iron, plugged it in, and waited for it to heat up. After waiting a minute or two, Kori began to slowly curl her hair, making sure it was completely perfect. As soon as she was finished, she examined her hair to make sure it looked okay. After approving herself, she lightly applied some hair spray. Before she changed into her dress, Kori took out a hair tie and carefully pulled her hair up into a bun like a pro. She let a few curly strands fall out of the bun in the back and let some strands hang down in the front.

Kori grabbed her dress from the hook on the bathroom door and changed into her beautiful dress (described in chapter 3). She walked back into her room and sat down at her desk, pulled out a mirror, and started to apply make-up that went well with her lilac gown.

* * *

_**With Rachel**_

Rachel had gotten out of the shower about ten minutes after Kari had. She quickly combed her hair and blow-dried it. She found a black hair-tie and put her short, black hair up and let a few strands hang down, similar to Kari. She nodded in approval and put on a decent dress she had found in her closet. It was a little longer than Kori's, maybe by an inch or two. It showed all of her curves and was sleeveless. Rachel thought it looked absolutely stunning and wondered why she hadn't wore it before. She silently grabbed her make up bag and started to put on her usual make up; seeing as she didn't have a date.

* * *

_**With Karen**_

Karen took the longest out of the three girls. She finished 20 minutes after Rachel. Karen, like the other two, blow-dried her hair. When she finished that, she put it away. She brushed her medium, brown hair. Instead of the normal two, she put her hair up into one bun. She sprayed a little hair spray she found on the counter on her hair and put it back where she found it.

Karen carefully changed into her dress and examined it. It was about as short as Kori's, had a slit on each side at the bottom, had spaghetti strapped sleeves, and seemed like it was made especially for her.

She walked over to where her make up was and applied red lipstick. She walked out of the bathroom and walked towards Kori's room and knocked.

"Kari, can I come in?" Karen asked through the door as Rachel came up behind her. There was shuffling heard on the other side of the door and Kari opened it. She moved out of the way to let Rachel and Karen in.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked in her usual monotone. Kari slowly got up and walked towards her clock, careful not to ruin her dress. She read the clock and turned around to face them.

"6:45. Are you guys riding with me and Richard?" Kari asked, walking back over towards them.

"If you don't mind." Karen responded, sighing and walking out of Kori's room. "Are we going downstairs to wait, or what?" She joked, walking backwards so she still faced them. Rachel and Kari exchanged glances and followed their over-excited friend.

* * *

_**With Victor**_

Victor had just arrived at Jennifer's house and was sitting in his car like an idiot, wondering what to do. He sighed and got out of his car. He hesitantly walked up to Jen's house and knocked loudly. A few seconds later, a woman in her mid-forties answered the door. She took one look at him and called for Jen.

"Come in." The woman demanded softly, motioning to a couch for Victor to sit on. Victor muttered a simple thanks and sat down on the comfortable white leather couch. He patiently waited for Jen to come down and when she did, his jaw dropped.

Jen was wearing a long, flowing, dark pink gown that was a little sparkly. It went down several inches past her knees and had one long slit on each side that went below her thighs. It was strapless and showed off her pale skin. To Vic, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Are we gonna go or are you just gonna stare at me all night?" Jen asked playfully, walking over to Victor.

"Yeah, let's go." He agreed, getting up from the couch and getting into his car, Jen following right behind him. He kindly opened her door for her and gently closed after she was in. He walked to the other side of his car and opened his door, allowing himself to sit down and change the radio station.

* * *

_**With Garfield**_

Garfield was on Tara's front porch, waiting for someone to answer the door. After a few seconds of him impatiently tapping his foot, a boy who seemed a little older than Tara answered the door. Gar assumed it was her brother, and politely asked if Tara was home.

"Yeah." The boy turned around. "TARA! YOUR DATE'S HERE!" He yelled up the steps. He told Gar she would be right down and he left the room.

Tara hastily walked down the steps, although she made sure not to trip on her way down. She smiled when she saw Gar standing there looking formal.

Tara was wearing a long, flowing yellow gown that went down to her tanned ankles. It was strapless and had a v-neck, showing off her silky tan skin. She walked gracefully off of the last step and casually walked up to Garfield.

"Hey. We going?" She greeted, smiling even more if possible. He simply nodded and took her arm in his, leading her out the door after she quickly snatched her purse.

* * *

_**With Richard**_

_DING DONG_

Richard nervously stood at Kori's doorstep, biting his lip as he waited for her to answer the door. He heard shouts from inside and immediately knew Karen and Rachel were over. Kari quickly swung the door open and looked at Dick sheepishly.

"Hi." Kari greeted in an exaggerated voice while Karen snickered behind her. Kari whipped around and glared at her viciously. Karen nervously chuckled and stopped snickering and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Are they coming?" Dick asked Kari softly, looking at the two girls who were engrossed in a conversation. Kari quickly shot them a glance and slowly nodded her head.

"If it's all right with you, of course." She added loudly, causing the other girls to look at them curiously.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

_**The Prom**_

Victor, Jen, Garfield, Tara, Richard, Kari, Rachel, and Karen arrived at the prom simultaneously. Victor walked over to Karen and Rachel with Jennifer trailing behind him like a magnet.

"Hey. I didn't know you two had dates." Victor said, chuckling slightly. He tried to read Karen's face, but she turned away too quickly.

"We don't. Why would _you _care?" Rachel snapped, realizing Karen's pain. Sometimes she wanted to just kill Victor. Vic's face softened and Rachel turned away and was quietly speaking to Karen. Jen caught on to the fact that Karen liked _her_ man. That bitch would pay if she screwed things up with Victor and her.

"Rach, can I talk to her alone?" Victor asked Rachel, meaning Karen when he said 'her'. Rachel nodded and went to find Kari. She _had_ to avoid Garfield at all costs. She just hoped no one noticed...

* * *

**Dick, Kori**

"So...what do you think about Tara and Jen?" Kori casually asked him, getting to the subject of their 'offer'. Richard looked taken aback.

"I'm not cheating!" Dick shouted, throwing his hands up in a dramatic manner, assuming Kori thought he was cheating on her. Kari lightly smacked her forehead with the back of her hand and sighed. He could be _so_ stupid!

"I didn't _say_ that!" She shouted back, slapping the back of his head softly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'." Kori mocked, forgetting what she wanted to ask him.

"Why do you care what I think about them?" He asked curiously, reading her expression. Nervousness. Great, just what he needed.

"Oh! No reason..." She quickly lied, calmly drinking her drink.

"Do you think Corrinna will be here?" Richard asked fearfully, looking around to make sure Corrinna wasn't hiding in a bush and stalking him or something. Kori rolled her eyes. She _knew_ Corrinna would come, but he could figure that out on his own.

* * *

If it says "Kari" instead of "Kori", I'm really sorry. My spell checker was being gay. Okay, this is just part one. I was gonna do the whole prom, but it would take much longer and I haven't updated in awhile. I have no idea when I'll have part two out, but hopefully it'll be soon.

**POLL #8**

Who should break up first?

A. Victor and Jennifer

B. Garfield and Tara


	9. The Prom part II

Okay, I was planning on making the last chapter _all_ about the prom, but it didn't work out that way. So, I decided to make it two parts. I'm soooo sorry I took awhile for the update again! I'll try to update the next chapter much sooner, though. I've been sick and blah, blah, blah, blah blah! So, I'll stop my rambling and do the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else in this chapter.**

* * *

_**The Prom, Victor and Karen**_

"Jen, could you give us a second?" Victor asked quietly, looking her in the eye. Jennifer quickly nodded and walked away, hoping she could find Tara.

Karen's back was still facing Victor. "What do you want?" She asked more coldly than she had wanted. Victor's kind expression didn't change as he turned her around so she was facing him. He could see tears slowly welling up in her chocolate colored eyes.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked in a brotherly tone, hoping he didn't hurt her in any way. He gently put his hand on her petite shoulder, but she fiercely slapped it away. Victor looked surprised for a split second but then he looked concerned.

"Karen, please talk to me." Victor begged, his eyes pleading. Karen sighed in defeat and lightly smiled. _'Maybe he could understand.' _Karen thought hopefully.

"Well, there's this...guy." Karen paused and glanced at Victor, who nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "And I _really_ like him. But he already has a girlfriend." Karen finished, emphasizing the word 'really'. Victor nodded.

"Then you should tell him how you feel." Victor said, kinda embarrassed he was talking about this stuff. Karen giggled at his face and shook her head.

"I can't. He's a close friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship." She briefly said, hoping he wouldn't find out it was him she liked.

"Rich took that chance." He pointed out, quickly glancing at the couple in a deep conversation.

"Yeah, but Kori wasn't going out with anyone." Karen responded, smirking as Victor rubbed the back of his neck.

"So?" Victor said lamely and Karen rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, who do ya like?" Victor asked, completely unaware it was him. Karen stared at him hard for a couple of seconds.

"You don't wanna know." She muttered.

"Uh, yeah, I do." Victor replied way more loudly than Karen. She opened her mouth to say something back, but Jen just _had_ to interrupt.

"Vic, do you know where Tara is?" Jen asked, knowing she interrupted their conversation. She shot Karen a dirty look when Victor wasn't looking. If he wasn't there, Karen would've told that stupid little bitch off.

"With Garfield." Victor answered slowly, making Jen feel stupid she had asked him that. Karen had to cough to cover up her giggles, and luckily no one noticed her strange behavior. Jen trotted off to find Tara, hoping she ruined Karen and Vic's moment.

* * *

**Dick and Kori**

"Do you know where Gar is?" Kori asked, looking around for her vegetarian friend.

"He's with the anorexic blonde." Richard replied coldly, clearly mad at her for some odd reason. Kori turned back to him.

"Be nice." She scolded, continuing her search for Garfield. "Why don't you like her, anyway?" She continued, determined to get answers. Dick sighed.

"Well, before you moved here, in seventh grade, Garfield and Tara were going out. They seemed like the perfect couple and everyone else in the school was envious of their relationship. It ended up Tara was only using him to get our secrets for the popular group. They told the whole school and Garfield felt ashamed. We eventually found out that Tara was with a few other guys at that time. I just don't wanna see him be hurt like that again." Richard explained, remembering those days like it was yesterday.

"Oh, I see. Poor Gar. Have you...sensed...something going on...between Gar and...Rachel?" Kori spoke softly. Dick looked confused at first, but then it hit him what she meant.

"Hell yeah! But Rachel's just too stubborn to admit she likes him. And Garfield is just too stupid to realize he does like her." Dick exclaimed, laughing a little.

"We should hook them up. I'll talk to Rachel and you can talk to Gar. But, do it when we're on IM." Kori added, planning everything in her head.

"How do I end up with such a smart girlfriend?" Dick asked playfully.

"I don't know, I guess you got lucky." Kori responded with the same playfulness in her voice. Dick pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss and Kori happily responded to it.

* * *

**Gar and Tara**

Garfield and Tara were currently slow dancing to a soft and romantic song that the DJ had played. The song was almost over, and Tara was silently praying that the DJ, who they found out was Josh Smith, would play another slow song. The song finally ended after five long minutes, and Garfield broke away from Tara, maybe a little too hastily. The next song that Josh put on was a more faster song that was on the hit list. Garfield gently grabbed Tara's hand and led her over to the punch bowl for a nice and quiet conversation.

"So...you don't have any other boyfriends, right?" Gar asked, with a playful tone. Although you could hear a hint of sadness and anger. Tara let out a few giggles before shaking her head.

"Of course not! Why would I?" Tara responded, looking at the dance floor and biting her lip.

"Who are you looking for?" Garfield asked, following her eyes to find nothing. Tara snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Oh, just Corrinna. I'm trying to avoid her." Tara informed in a hushed voice. Garfield nodded, also hoping that Corrinna didn't spot them.

"Does she even have a date?" Garfield asked, knowing she probably did. He quickly glanced towards the entrance and saw a tiny bit of a pink limo. After he saw the limo, he squinted towards the limo, trying to find out who was in it.

"It's Corrinna and her date." Tara said through gritted teeth. Who else in school would have a large hot pink limo? Tara also looked at the limo, curious to see who Corrinna dragged along with her this time.

The hot pink limo doors opened, and Corrinna stood looking more ugly than usual. She had on a long hot pink dress; the shade was blinding, and_ really_ big high heels. It was clear that she had gone over the edge with the make-up, and Gar was surprised that she didn't look like a clown. Her date came out after her. Wally West; new kid and already on the track team. He was supposedly the fastest runner in school.

"Wally West." Garfield said, noticing the frown placed on the runner's face.

"He seems upset. Just like all of her dates." Tara murmured, pulling him with her to "greet" Wally and 'Kitten'; Corrinna's new nickname. Garfield chuckled and let her pull him, feeling as though he should be with someone else instead of Tara.

* * *

**Karen and Victor**

"So, uh...where were we before we were interrupted?" Victor asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his large hand.

"I was, uh, gonna tell you who I...liked..." Karen replied softly, looking Victor in the eye.

"Oh! So...who?" He asked stupidly, curiously peering at her.

"You have to promise that ya won't freak out and that you won't hate me forever, kay?" Karen said, while biting her lip nervously.

"Promise." Vic said smiling. Karen took a step closer to him.

"Well..." She trailed off, moving even closer to his muscular frame. She got so close that she could feel his warmth breath tickling her cheek. She looked him straight in the eye again and closed the gap in between them. Victor was surprised at first, with his eyes wide, but then he relaxed and kissed back with as much fire and passion as she was. It was like heaven, Vic never knew someone could kiss so good. Karen slowly pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Sorry." She muttered lamely, still catching her breath. Vic let out a laugh and pulled a strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't be." He whispered back, gazing into her chocolate-colored eyes. Jen was going to _kill_ him; no doubt about it.

* * *

**Dick and Kori**

"I'm bored! Can we go home?" Kori whined, sitting in a chair next to and aggravated Richard.

"In a lil bit." Dick responded, leaning back in his chair until he was sure he would fall out.

"But I wanna go _now_!" Kori continued, laughing at the way she sounded. Dick rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine! Ruin my night, why don't cha?" He joked, getting out of his chair and pulling Kori's out for her.

"Why thank you, Master Grayson." Kori said in a horrible British accent.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Alfred!" Dick scolded, lightly hitting her shoulder.

"Don't hit a girl, you meanie!" Kori replied quietly, doing the puppy dog put. Richard just laughed and helped her up.

"Don't make fun of Alfred." Dick repeated, leading her towards Rachel.

"What?" Rachel snapped, looking at Dick and Kori in an annoyed way.

"Me and Kori are leaving. Are you ready?" Dick asked, remembering he rode her there. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, but I think Karen got a little too comfortable." She pointed out, making her way towards the limo. She was right; Karen was currently in a..._comfortable_...position with Victor at the moment and didn't look like she wanted to be interrupted.

"I'll have Gar tell her we left whenever she's off Vic." Dick sighed to himself and took out his cell to call Garfield.

"I'll be in the limo with Rachel." Kori said softly, following Rachel.

* * *

**Gar and Tara**

"Gar, can we go home in a half an hour?" Tara whined, almost like Kori had. Gar nodded.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say." Garfield yawned out of boredom.

"Don't get tired on me now!" Tara exclaimed in his ear, hoping to wake him up.

"Sorry." He muttered, pulling out his phone.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Oh, yeah, I'll tell her."

"Alright, bye." Garfield hung up his phone and swiftly put it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Tara asked curiously.

"Richard. He said that him, Kori, and Rachel left and to tell Karen when she's a little less comfortable." Gar told her, glancing over at Karen as he said her name. Tara followed his gaze and all she could say was:

"Oh."

* * *

**Jen**

Jen was sitting in one of the many chairs near the dance floor watching _her_ boyfriend make-out with Karen Beecher. Jen looked at the dance floor and saw Corrinna dancing with...some guy. _'He's pretty cute. Wonder who he is...'_ Jen thought to herself, eyeing Wally like a vulture.

"Guess I'll go and introduce myself." Jen said to herself, making her way over to the dancing Wally West and Corrinna Moth.

* * *

**Gar and Tara**

"C'mon, let's go interrupt Karen and Vic." Garfield said, a smile playing on his lips. Tara returned the smile and nodded.

"Let's go." She agreed, getting up out of her chair and dragging Gar along. Gar gently removed his wrist from her grip and flashed her a smile before walking towards Karen and Victor again.

"Karen, Vic! We got some news for ya!" Garfield exclaimed loudly, causing the new couple to jump apart.

"Gar! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Karen shouted, holding a hand to her heart. She looked at Victor and noticed that he looked rather...mad.

"You little grass stain." He whispered venomously, looking ready to pounce on Garfield any second.

"Vic, calm down. It's fine." Karen soothed, rubbing Victor's neck as she spoke. Vic looked a little less tense and a bit tired.

"Look, I'm sorry man." Victor apologized, directing his apology to Gar. Gar nodded.

"Yeah, it's okay. Oh! Dick, Kori, and Rachel left and they wanted me to tell you guys." Garfield stated in a professional tone.

"Okay..." Karen said, trailing off.

"And me and Tara are probably gonna leave in a few." Garfield said, glancing at Tara.

"Karen, I have to go talk to Jen and see if she needs a ride. Stay put." Victor ordered, getting up to find Jen.

"Be quick." She replied, quickly kissing him on the cheek and turning a light shade of scarlet.

"I'll try." Victor sighed, also blushing a bit.

"Well, we should be going." Tara spoke for the first time, getting a nod of approval from Garfield.

"Okay. I'll tell Vic you left. Bye guys." Karen bid them farewell with a wave which Tara and Gar gladly returned.

* * *

**Jen**

"Corrinna, are you going to introduce me to your date?" Jen asked Corrinna, who had briefly stopped dancing with Wally.

"Uh, fine. Jen, this is Wally West, the fastest runner in school." Corrinna reluctantly introduced, watching the two teens eye each other.

"Pleasure to meet you." Wally introduced himself, holding out his hand for Jen. She shook it.

"The pleasure is mine. Trust me." She replied, smiling as he let go of her hand. A light blush rose to Wally's cheeks as well as Jen's. Jen heard someone calling her name and turned around to find Victor yelling for her to come over there. She turned back to Wally.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you around, Wally." Jen said, giving him a slight wave and completely ignoring Corrinna. She turned around and walked to Victor.

* * *

**Victor and Jen**

"What do you want?" Jen snarled at Victor.

"Do you need a ride home? Cuz I'm leaving now..." Victor trailed off, watching as Jen's expression didn't change one bit.

"Nope. I can ride with Wally and Corrinna." Jen said dreamily. Victor sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay. See ya around, Jen. I uh, hope we can stay friends." He said, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, of course. You're a nice person Vic. You're just not my type, anyway." Jen said truthfully and Vic nodded.

"Bye." They both said simultaneously, causing Jen to giggle and Victor to let out a chuckle or two.

* * *

Well, that's chapter nine. I hope you liked it! I _know_ it took **soooo** long for me to update, but I've been extremely busy with writers block. Hopefully, now that I get outta school tomorrow I'll be able to update more. Well, now that I'm done talking, **REVIEW!** LoL, only if ya want to, though.

Koriand'r Grayson


	10. Crash!

Yay! I finally updated!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...**

* * *

**The Next Day, Rachel**

The next day, Rachel awoke at dawn because of the sun. She gently rubbed her eyes, sat up, and let out a long yawn. She got out of bed and slowly walked to her wardrobe, getting out a pair of denim blue capris and a white cami. She walked a little faster to her personal bathroom, slamming the door when she entered. Rachel set her clothes on the counter and turned on the shower. She took off her clothes and stepped into the steaming hot shower, and turned on the shower radio after she closed the shower curtain.

Twenty-five minutes later, Rachel turned the steaming hot water off, grabbed two towels from the rack next to the shower, and stepped out. She walked over to the sink and brushed her perfect teeth. After quickly getting dressed, she removed the towel from her head and blow-dried her ebony hair. She gracefully stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. 6:51 AM.

She walked over to her laptop and turned it on. After waiting a few minutes while it turned on, she signed on AIM and went on the internet to check her mail.

Thirty-seven messages.

Great.

Rachel sighed and checked out who was on AIM. Surprisingly, Garfield was on. Something HAD to be up...She clicked on his name, wondering why he was up at 7 AM on a Saturday.

_Goth xo Angel: hey, what's up_

_AnimalLuver: nm, u?_

_Goth xo Angel: nothin_

_Goth xo Angel: y r u up so early?_

_AnimalLuver: I couldn't sleep_

_Goth xo Angel: who r u!_

_AnimalLuver: rae, ur not helpin_

_Goth xo Angel: sry...wats wrong?_

_AnimalLuver: tara_

_Goth xo Angel: thats amazing_

_Goth xo Angel: y?_

_AnimalLuver: I thought I would_ _still like her, but I don't_

_Goth xo Angel: so ur goin out w/ sumone u don't like?_

_AnimalLuver: basically_

_Goth xo Angel: hm...lets c...dump her?_

_AnimalLuver: I don't_ _wanna hurt her_

_Goth xo Angel: just tell her u don't feel how u thought u would_

_Goth xo Angel: and that its over, but u still wanna b friends_

_AnimalLuver: I_ _guess..._

_Goth xo Angel: yep, don't u 2 have a date 2nite?_

_AnimalLuver: yea, tell her there, rite?_

_Goth xo Angel: yep_

_AnimalLuver: k, thx rae! I gotta take a nap, lol_

_Goth xo Angel: ok, c u soon_

_Goth xo Angel: bye_

_AnimalLuver: bye rae_

_**AnimalLuver signed off at 6:57:11 AM**_

Rachel closed their conversation and minimized her buddy list, preparing to read all of her emails.

Two hours later, Rachel had _finally_ finished checking her email, since it was about 9 AM, Kori and Richard _should_ be on...Well, Kori was at least. Rachel clicked on her name.

_Goth xo Angel: hey, whats up_

_HottPrincess: jc, u?_

_Goth xo Angel: nothin_

_Goth xo Angel: gar was just on earlier_

_HottPrincess: NO WAY! lol_

_Goth xo Angel: yep, he's breaking up w/ tara_

_HottPrincess: good_

_Goth xo Angel: I kno, is rich over ur place?_

_HottPrincess: no...y?_

_Goth xo Angel: idk_

_HottPrincess: don't think that!_

_Goth xo Angel: well he isnt on_

_HottPrincess: so?_

_Goth xo Angel: don't make me call his cell_

_HottPrincess: go ahead, he's not here!_

_Goth xo Angel: ok...ringing_

_Goth xo Angel: he's not answering, I left a message_

_HottPrincess: he's not answering? his cell?_

_HottPrincess: even if he's sleepin, his cell normally wakes him up_

_Goth xo Angel: u try his cell and home, he might be mad at me_

_HottPrincess: k..._

_HottPrincess: he didn't answer neither_

_Goth xo Angel: not even home? Alfred wasnt there?_

_HottPrincess: no...im gonna ask around and visit Wayne Manor_

_Goth xo Angel: I'll cum 2...w/ vic, gar, and karen_

_HottPrincess: k, bye_

_Goth xo Angel: bye_

_**HottPrincess signed off at 9:17:30 AM**_

Rachel quickly signed off AIM and raced downstairs. She grabbed her purse and keys on the table and put on her black flip-flops.

She sprinted into her garage and unlocked her cobalt blue convertible Porsche. She started it and drove down the street to Logan Manor. She beeped her horn several times, while calling Gar's cell. Garfield's head popped out of his window, and Rachel couldn't help but smile. He quickly nodded and within five minutes he was in the passenger's seat of Rachel's car.

"What's up?" He asked, yawning.

"Richard...He wasn't on AIM at 9, which he usually is, he didn't answer his cell, and nobody answered the home phone; not even Alfred. Kori flipped and is waiting for us at Wayne Manor. We're going to pick up Victor and Karen...Then straight to Richard's." Rachel explained, stopping at Victor's house. She also called his cell several times, while beeping the horn every once in awhile. Victor answered his phone and Rachel quickly explained what happened and he was in the back of her car in no time.

"Vic, call Karen and tell her to wait outside. We're gonna have to make a few stops." Rachel ordered, stopping briefly at a stop sign. Victor nodded and called Karen, telling her the same thing Rachel told him.

"She's ready." Victor said, putting his cell away in his pocket. Rachel drove down the road a little more, took a left, a drove to the end of the street Karen lived on. Like Victor said, Karen was standing on her porch with a worried expression on her face. She ran over to the car and took a seat next to Victor after Rachel came to a screeching halt.

* * *

_**Wayne Manor**_

Kori was standing in front of Wayne Manor's two large front doors, waiting for everyone. She gave up ringing the doorbell long ago, it was clear that nobody was home. She sat down on the last step and hugged her knees to her chest. She pulled out her cell and stared at it, hoping that Richard would call and tell her he was fine. But she knew that wouldn't happen.

Rachel's Porsche pulled up into the long driveway and Kori stood up. Rachel jumped out of the car, telling the others to stay put. She ran up to Kori and hugged her.

"They're not home, huh?" Rachel asked, already knowing the answer. Kori nodded sadly and looked at Wayne Manor once again before heading towards Rachel's car.

"Did you try Bruce's cell?" Karen asked, putting her head on Victor's shoulder. Kori gasped.

"No...Thanks for reminding me, Karen!" Kori said sheepishly, letting a light blush creep up her cheeks. She dialed in Bruce's cell and waited for him to (Hopefully) pick up. "Hello?"

"Bruce!" Kori exclaimed, happy that he picked up. "Where are you guys? I tried Richard's cell a few times, then the home, and I'm at Wayne Manor right now!" Kori said, hoping he had answers.

"Kori...Something happened. I...I think you should come to Jump City Regional right away. I'll wait for you at the front desk." Bruce said quietly.

"Okay...I'll be right there. Bye." Kori ended, hanging up her phone with a confused look on her face.

"Kor, what's wrong?" Victor asked. Kori shook her head.

"Something happened...We have to go to Jump City Regional, now." Kori said softly, still looking slightly confused. Rachel gasped.

"Let's go." She ordered, jumping in the car, followed by Kori getting in the back seat. She drove as fast as she was allowedWhen she got there, she got the closest spot to the hospital that she could get.

Kori jumped out of the car and impatiently waited for everyone to pile out. After Rachel locked her car, Kori quickly walked into the building and spotted Bruce waiting by the front desk.

"Bruce!" Kori cried, running over to him.Bruce's face remained emotionless as Rachel, Karen, Garfield, and Victor came walking through the doors. Bruce motioned for Kori to follow him. She turned around.

"Guys...Wait for us. I'll call you, Rachel, whenever I find out what's happening, or whenever I get the chance." Kori said, nervous about what she was gonna see.

"Bruce...What happened?" Kori asked, as she walked down the long hallway right next to Bruce.

"I think it would be better if we waited until you saw." He replied monotonously, making Kori more nervous and confused than before. Why couldn't he just tell her what happened?

They finally stopped at a door. Room 27. And now, Kori really didn't want to see who was behind that door and what had happened to them. With one last glance at Bruce, Kori slowly opened the door.

Kori gasped, tears starting to cloud her vision.

In the hospital bed, with many cuts with dried blood and tons of bruises, lay none other than Richard Grayson. Kori let the tears fall freely and started to sob uncontrollably. She ran over to his bedside and laid her head on his chest, soakinghis hospital gown. Bruce silently watched from the door, furiously wiping away a few tears.

After forty-five minutes, Kori looked up at Bruce with puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "What happened to him?" She managed to choke out in between sobs. Bruce sighed.

"He...He was in a motorcycle accident." Bruce said sadly and quietly, his eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

CLIFFE! Mwahahahahaha! LoL, everything goes downhill in that chapter. And I promise I'll update this month! Promise! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY TO EVERYONE!

**Review! Review! Review!**


	11. More Tears

Hey, if I remember correctly, I left you guys with a cliffe? Yep, I did! You'll find out what happened to Richard. Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Haha, oh and HURRY UP SHADE! If that even IS your real name...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"What!" Kori choked out in disbelief. Her eyes were wide and tears were still flowing freely. Bruce nodded.

"He was in an accident. Last night, around 11 PM he was bored so he took his motorcycle out for a late night ride. I had strictly told him not to, but you know how stubborn he is. It was around 1 AM when my cell phone rang. It said that Richard was calling and I Immediately answered it. It was the ambulance saying that a car hit Richard. The car had a red light and Richard had a green light, and he wasn't going fast either. The car sped away before anyone could get a good look. They found my number by speed dialing 2. I was devastated...And so was Alfred. We rushed over here as soon as we could, getting him the best doctors and everything. Richard kept muttering your name, but I didn't want to call you at 2 AM, and planned on calling you at 10 AM. Looks like you beat me to it." Bruce explained, smiling pathetically.

"Oh...My...God." Kori said, speechless. Poor Richard...But, why had he gone out so late? Especially on his motorcycle? Questions that could only be answered by Richard swirled around her head, making her feel slightly dizzy.

"I–I should call the others." Kori paused. "Should they come in here?" Kori asked, four more people might be a _little_ too much...

"I don't think it would be such a good idea for them _all_ to come visit Richard at the same time. Especially after his surgery." Bruce said, muttering the last part. Kori's head snapped in his direction.

"What!" She exclaimed, hoping she had heard him wrong. Surgery? It couldn't get any worse!

"Yeah, he uh, had surgery. He just got out about forty-five minutes ago. He was muttering your name over and over." Bruce said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kori nodded, taking out her cell and dialing in Rachel's cell number. "Hello?" Came Rachel's anxious voice.

"Hey..."Kori greeted, trailing off.

"Kor, what happened? Who was hurt? Are they alright? Where's Richard? Can I talk to him? Can we visit?" Rachel rambled, her rare curiosity getting the best of her. Kori let out a giggle, smiling a little, but in a split-second it was gone, replaced by a frown.

"To answer your questions in the following order: Richard was in a motorcycle accident, Richard was hurt, I'm not sure if he's alright, Richard is laying in bed, no you can't talk to him, and no you can't visit cuz Richard got out of surgery about forty-five minutes ago." Kori replied, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

There was a long pause as Rachel took in what Kori had just said. "Oh, God. I...gotta tell everyone. I–I hope he feels better. Bye, Kor." Rachel said quietly, hanging up her phone after Kori said her good-bye. Kori turned to Bruce.

"When will he wake up?" Kori was afraid to ask, what if he was in a coma or something?_ 'Calm down, Kor. He'll be fine. He's Richard. And Richard _always_ gets better.'_

"We don't know."

* * *

Rachel had just got done explaining to Victor, Garfield, and Karen what happened. They all looked worried and shocked. Rachel wished that Kori had given details, but it probably would've been too hard on her. She felt herself tearing up now, Richard was like a brother to her, how could she _not _tear up? She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, hoping the others didn't see her about to cry.

"I'm calling Bruce." Rachel said, her voice slightly cracking. "Do you want me to put it speaker phone so you can hear what happenedtoRichard?" Rachel asked, receiving quick nods from everyone. She dialed his number and put it on speaker phone, waiting for him to answer. "Hello?"

"Bruce! Thank God you picked up!" Karen cried, running over to Rachel's phone which was on the table (Since it's on speaker phone). Bruce chuckled, or tried, a little.

"Karen, I haven't seen you in awhile. I'm guessing speaker?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, what happened to Richard? Kori didn't really tell..." Rachel said, trailing off. Victor and Garfield walked over to the table, ready to listen to what Bruce was about to say.

"Okay...Well, he was in a motorcycle accident last night around 11 PM. I guess he was bored so he took his bike out for a late night ride. I had told him not too, but you know he never listens. At about 1:10 AM my cell rang. It was the ambulance on Richard's cell. They said they had speed dialed 2 and it was my name. They said a car had hit Richard. The car had had a red light, while Richard had green, he also wasn't going fast. The car sped away before anyone could get a good look. Alfred and I were...Horrified. We rushed to the hospital and got him the best doctors we could. He had surgery that he just got out of about an hour ago." Bruce explained, sighing when he finished.

Rachel, Karen, Victor, and Garfield were in shock. "No way..." Garfield muttered, sort of regaining his composure. Rachel teared up again and buried her head into the person that was closest to her...Garfield.

Garfield froze, shocked that Rachel was crying into his shoulder. He lightly patted her back as she soaked his white shirt.

"Shhhh, it's okay." He soothed, rubbing her back. Rachel looked up at him angrily.

"NOT IT'S NOT! RICHARD IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF SOMETHING SEVERE HAPPENED TO HIM!" Rachel yelled, starting to cry even harder into Garfield's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Garfield whispered, stroking Rachel's hair. Garfield felt his cell phone vibrating in his front pocket. He quickly reached in and grabbed it, answering with a simple:

"Yeah?" Garfield said quietly, gently pushing Rachel off of him. Rachel, Karen, and Victor watched carefully as Garfield's brows furrowed in frustration. He sighed.

"Um...I'll pick you up at eight, then." Garfield said sighing once again. "Bye." He hung up his phone, placing it back into his front pocket. Rachel hugged Gar again, wiping freshly fallen tears from her eyes.

"Terra?" She asked softly, her voice muffled from Garfield's shirt.

"Yeah." He sighed. He really didn't want to go on another date with her, but he was finally going to break up with her tonight. And why did he suddenly want Rachel to never stop hugging him? Will Richard be okay? Why have things been so complicated lately?

Karen hugged Victor and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and she let go of him, grabbing her purse. "Me and Vic are leaving ya'll. Vic's goin' to a job interview and then we have lunch reservations. We'll catch ya'll later." Karen said as she and Victor waved a short goodbye. After Garfield and Rachel said a quiet goodbye, they left.

Rachel let go of Garfield, much to his disappointment. She sat in one of the many leather chairs and stared off into space. Garfield sat in the chair to her right, leaning back and resting his head on the back of the chair. He closed his eyes, hoping to go to sleep.

* * *

Kori sat on the edge of Richard's bed, watching as he peacefully slept. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, surprised she hadn't run out of tears. She brushed a strand of hair from his face, and smiled to herself. _'I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.'_ Kori thought, letting a few more tears fall. Bruce took a few steps closer to Kori.

"Kori...I have to go. I got a call from Wayne Enterprises and they need me. Call me if you need anything or something happens to Richard." Bruce said, waving bye to Kori and leaving the hospital room. Kori ran her fingers through Richard's hair and sighed. She softly kissed his forehead and got up, sitting in the chair next to the bed. She gently grabbed his hand and held it, slowly drifting off into a peaceful nap

* * *

Rachel looked at Garfield, making sure he was really asleep. After she was sure he was, she leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek, admiring him as he slept. She leaned her elbow on the chair's arm rest and smiled.

"I love you, Garfield Logan." She whispered, not knowing that he was actually awake.

* * *

Well, that's chapter eleven for ya! Hope you liked it. This story is almost over, about two or three more chapters to go. I'm so sad, my first story ever, almost over! LoL, but I'm definitely gonna have a sequel. So:

**Review!**


	12. Movies

The awaited chapter twelve. Well, not really. One more chapter after this! I'm so excited! Haha, anywho.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

And to answer an anonymous reviewer's question, no...Richard isn't Robin. Sorry!

* * *

"_I love you, Garfield Logan." Rachel whispered, not knowing that he was actually awake._

Garfield couldn't believe what he had just heard. Rachel Roth? Loved him? No, this couldn't be right. Could it? Did he love her? Too many questions swirled around Garfield's head. He heard Rachel get up and whisper a barely audible 'bye' and the door shutting.

He opened his eyes and looked at his watch.

"2:37. I should be getting home; the folks are probably worried." He muttered to himself, getting up and stretching. He walked towards the door, making sure he had everything, and left. He decided to call Kori to see how she was holding up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kor. How are things going?" Garfield asked. She sounded a lot better.

"Same. Where are you?"

"The main lobby. Everyone else left. Victor had a job interview, Karen went with him because they had a lunch date after that, and I don't know why Rachel left..." He trailed off.

"Oh." She paused. "Do you wanna come and see Richard?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Is Bruce still there?"

"No. The room is number 27. See you there." Kori said, waiting for his reply.

"Okay, bye, Kor." He hung up his phone and walked silently down the long lobby. He came to door 27 and hesitantly knocked.

"Come in." He heard Kori's muffled voice and opened the door, closing it as he came in. "Hey Gar." She greeted with the best smile she could muster.

"Kori, I know this might not be the best time, but..."

"Go ahead." Kori encouraged, looking at him curiously. Why was he acting so strange?

"Well, after Victor and Karen left, it was just me and Rach. I tried to go to sleep, but that wasn't gonna happen. So I sat there with my eyes closed, trying _so_ hard to go to sleep. Rachel leaned over and kissed my forehead, and whispered she...loved me." He explained, saying the last part quietly. Kori's eyes were wide with shock. She then let out a loud squeal.

"I _knew_ she liked you!" She exclaimed, jumping up from Richard's bed and hugging Garfield, who looked very surprised.

"Yeah, but...W- I-I don't know if I...ya know...like her." He struggled for words, and Kori let go of him. She lightly punched his arm and smiled.

"Yeah...You do." She said sitting in one of the chairs.

"How do you know?" Garfield shot, getting a little angry. Kori sighed.

"_Because_ you would always mess with Rachel and she would mess with you the most and Rachel has talked about you on the phone and IM. It's obvious to me." Kori briefly explained, telling he truth.

"Should I ask her if she wants to see a movie tomorrow? Just as friends, though." Kori nodded. "Okay...What movie does she wanna see?" Garfield asked, there were a lot of horror movies out and he didn't know which ones she saw or wanted to see, or didn't want to.

"Um...This may shock you, but Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest." Kori said. Rachel normally liked scary stuff...

"Cool! Something I'll watch too!" Garfield shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. Kori giggled and turned back to Richard. Garfield stopped doing his little dance and watched Kori for a few moments.

"I'll leave you two alone."Garfield said, but was ignored my Kori. He left the room, walked down the hallway, and exited the hospital.

* * *

Karen sat down and signed on AIM on her laptop. She checked her buddy list. Thirty-six people were on, but she was looking for certain names; as usual. 

"Aha!" She muttered, right clicking the name and selecting "Send Chat Invitation". After she typed in three names, she clicked send.

_BeeGurl06: heyyyyy, what's up_

_Car Freek: jc , u guys?_

_Goth xo Angel: nothin_

_BeeGurl06: nm_

_AnimalLuver: tired_

_Goth xo Angel: when r u ever not tired_

_AnimalLuver: idk_

_BeeGurl06: weren't u gonna reschedule ur date?_

_AnimalLuver: yea, its at 5 now_

_Car Freek: ya better dump her_

_AnimalLuver: I am, I am_

_BeeGurl06: good, she's just gonna hurt u_

_AnimalLuver: brb, fone_

_Car Freek: don't take long_

_BeeGurl06: rach, ur so quiet_

_Goth xo Angel: sry, just...thinking I guess_

_BeeGurl06: think kori will cum home soon?_

_Car Freek: ya cuz she just signed on_

_BeeGurl06: lemme invite her_

_HottPrincess: hey guys!_

_AnimalLuver: hey kor_

_AnimalLuver: gtg, bye_

_**AnimalLuver signed off at 3:38:15 PM**_

_Car Freek: hey lil lady, what's up_

_HottPrincess: nm, rach is quiet_

_BeeGurl06: she's been quiet, sumthing's up_

_Goth xo Angel: shut up, gtg_

_Goth xo Angel: bye_

_HottPrincess: bye rach_

_**Goth xo Angel signed off at 3:41:19 PM**_

_HottPrincess: they should get 2gether_

_Car Freek: who?_

_HottPrincess: gar and rach_

_BeeGurl06: no way_

_Car Freek: karen, I bet u $50 they get together_

_BeeGurl06: ur on, hope ya have the money_

_HottPrincess: lol, can u 2 ever agree?_

_BeeGurl06: no_

_Car Freek: no_

_HottPrincess: HAH! u agreed! _

_Car Freek: w/e, gtg fix up sum cars_

_HottPrincess: kk, bye_

_BeeGurl06: bye_

_**Car Freek signed off at 3:53:23**_

_HottPrincess: u two r sooo cute together_

_BeeGurl06: thanx, so r u and rich_

_BeeGurl: I hope he gets better_

_HottPrincess: yea...me too...im going back at 8_

_BeeGurl06: I'll cum too, no vic_

_HottPrincess: kk, thanx karen_

_BeeGurl06: gtg, I'll call u at 7:45, bye_

_HottPrincess: bye_

_**BeeGurl06 signed off at 3:57:26**_

Karen sighed and shut off her laptop.She knew Garfield and Rachel are going to get together, but she had to be competitive with her boyfriend. Oh, well. It's only fifty dollars, right?

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Gar."

"Rachel, what's up?" Garfield asked. His was the perfect chance to ask her to the movies.

"Oh, nothing. Like I said on AIM." Rachel responded.

"Hehe, right...Are you doing anything later?" Garfield asked hesitantly, why did he have to be so blunt? He barely heard her gasp on the other line.

"No, why?" She asked, sounding excited for once. Garfield chuckled.

"Wanna catch amovie at, let's see...seven?"

"Yeah, but what about...?"

"Tara? I rescheduled it to five." Garfield said, jumping on his forest green bed.

"Oh."

"I'll pick you up at 6:30." Garfield said, staring at his ceiling.

"Okay...Well, I have to go. Bye, Gar." Rachel said semi-dreamily.

"Bye, Rach." Garfield chuckled, hanging up his green cordless phone. He picked the phone up again and dialed Tara's number."Hello?"

"Hey, Tara." Garfield said smoothly. "We gotta talk."

"Okay?" Tara said on the other line, clearly confused.

"Look, I-I don't like you anymore. I thought I would after all these years, but I don't. I love someone else." Garfield said, trying his best not to hurt her. He heard sniffing and muffled sobs coming from Tara.

"O-Okay G-Gar. Maybe I-it's best if we-we're not t-together!" She said in between sobs and hung up the phone.

"That didn't go like I expected it to." Garfield muttered to himself.

* * *

_**6:25 PM**_

Garfield knocked on Rachel's front door, surprised that he was early instead of late. Rachel's mom, Angela, answered the door and smiled warmly.

"Hi, you must be Garfield. Come in." Angela greeted, motioning towards the huge living room. Angela had medium length black hair, dark brown eyes that were almost black, well tanned skin, and dark red lipstick looked natural on her.

"Rachel, dear, Garfield's here!" Angela called up the steps, receiving an 'okay' from Rachel. A few seconds later, Rachel came downstairs with a black Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, a dark blue denim mini skirt, black semi-sparkly flip flops, and her hair in a Chinese bun.

"Wow...You look...Great." Garfield said, not wanting to say hott in front of Angela. Rachel smiled.

"Let's go." She said seriously, and the smile vanished. "Mom, I'll be back around ten." Rachel said to her mother, who nodded.

"Do you want to see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest?" Garfield asked, remembering what Kori had said. Rachel nodded.

"You have good taste, Gar." She complimented, getting in the passenger's seat of his silver convertible Mercedes Benz.

"Thanks. Do you like to sit in the back or the front during the movie?"

"Back." Rachel replied.

"Good, cause so do I." Garfield said, stopping at a red light.

* * *

Chapter twelve of Normal High School Life. One more to go! I plan on getting the next chapter up next weekend, then the sequel up the day after I get it up. I hope everyone liked this chapter, I kinda rushed it. I'm pretty proud of it, though. Anyway: 

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	13. Surprise, Surprise

The last chapter of Normal High School Life! Hopefully it'll be longer and I plan on getting the sequel out tomorrow. There's gonna be a huge twist at the end and...Oh, I'll let you read and find out! I'm so happy and sad! My first story, over! And there isn't gonna be an epilogue since I'm going to get the sequel out quickly. Well, I'll stop distracting you and let you read the **last chapter**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans; but I own this story!**

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Rachel and Garfield finally got to the movie theater. They had twenty minutes to buy everything and get good seats. Definitely enough time. After they got out of the car, Garfield locked it and walked inside the building with Rachel at his side. They walked up to the ticket booth where a teen who looked about sixteen was working. After waiting in a short line, Garfield bought two tickets to see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. After paying, the two walked the snack counter right next to it and waited in the three person line. _'Must be a slow day...' _Rachel thought.

"Can I help you?" A woman that was in her early twenties and chewing gum asked.

"Yeah, one large butter popcorn, two Pepsis, and two Mike and Ikes." Garfield ordered, taking out a ten dollar bill.

"$8.57 is your total." The woman said in a bored tone, scooping popcorn into a large tub. Garfield put the money on the counter and patiently waited for the food and change. A minute or two later Garfield and Rachel had all of their food and were walking towards the theater.

"Yes!" Garfield exclaimed, "No one took our seats!" Garfield added playfully. Rachel smiled slightly and took a seat in the last row which was empty. There were about twenty-some people there and the movie started in about ten minutes, and Garfield already had to go to the bathroom.

"Rach, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Garfield informed, getting up from his seat as Rachel sighed. He exited the theater and Rachel closed her amethyst eyes. How did she love that boy?

Garfield came back a couple minutes later, and gave Rachel a peck on the cheek. Rachel blushed and Garfield sat down next to her.

"I hope you washed your hands." Rachel joked, playfully hitting his arm. Garfield opened his mouth to say something, but the lights dimmed and he stayed quiet.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Karen. I'm not feeling so great... I'm about to leave to go to my doctor. Can I call you around nine to come pick me up at my place? I still want to see Richard tonight, and I'm sure you do, too." Kori explained, walking down her stairway.

"Oh, yeah sure. I hope ya feel better, girl!" Karen said cheerfully. Kori giggled.

"Thanks. Well, if I don't get going I'm gonna be late. Talk to ya later!" Kori said, hanging up her phone and slipping her feet into silver flip-flops. She grabbed her car keys and jumped into her convertible, blasting the radio and making her way to the doctor's office. _'I hope I don't throw up on my way there...' _Kori thought, trailing off into deep thought.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Victor sighed angrily and made his way to answer the door. He opened it and saw Karen biting her nails and looking somewhat shy. "Oh, hi." She greeted, smiling sheepishly.

"Come in, come in." Victor said, opening the door wider. "I thought you were taking Kori to see Rich at the hospital?" He hesitantly added after a few minutes. Karen closed the door behind her and nodded.

"I am. But later, she wasn't feeling too good so she went to her doctor. I hope she gets better..." Karen briefly explained, trailing off. "Are you working on your cars?"

"Yeah. Wanna help?" Victor asked, grinning like mad.

"Of course. If it means spending time with my wonderful boyfriend." Karen said playfully, a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Good. When I'm done fixing them, you can wash them. Sound fair?" Victor asked, opening the garage door. Karen nodded.

"Yeah. So which ones do you have down?" She asked, peering at all the cars curiously. Victor blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Well... none of them yet." He replied, rubbing the back of his next nervously.

"Aw, you are just _too_ cute!" Karen exclaimed, grabbing a hose and turning it on full blast.

"Karen, don't do it." Victor ordered sternly, receiving an innocent look from Karen. She squirted the hose at the wall, making sure and worked and to see which setting she wanted it on. After she chose the one that went the farthest, she squirted Victor who was trying to hide behind a car.

"Haha! Got you!" Karen exclaimed, looking around for Victor. "Vic? Where'd you go?" She asked nervously, knowing he was going to get another hose. She slowly turned around to be greeted by a blast of water, soaking her and ruining her outfit.

"No; _I_ got _you_." Victor said, laughing. "No more hoses for today, deal?" Victor added, holding out his hand after dropping and turning off the hose.

"Deal." Karen said, also dropping and shutting off her hose. She shook his hand and he kissed her passionately. They broke apart a minute later and hugged.

"Wanna go swimming?"

* * *

"Gar, the movie was great!" Rachel exclaimed, smiling. She gave Garfield a quick kiss on the cheek, blushing as she did so. They were sitting in his car talking and listening to the radio.

"Yeah, it was." Garfield agreed. "Thanks for coming with me." He added, kissing her passionately. Rachel kissed back, and they both deepened the kiss. The broke apart reluctantly from lack of air a few minutes later. Rachel put her head on his shoulder and softly kissed his collarbone.

"Rachel." Garfield moaned, closing his eyes. He paused. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Gar." She replied, sitting straight up in her seat. "We should be getting back. Tomorrow's the last day of school." Rachel reminded, leaning back in her seat. Garfield whimpered playfully.

"But you don't have to be back until ten." He pouted. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No." She said bluntly.

"Fine." Garfield mumbled, and started driving back to Rachel's house.

"Gar." Rachel started suddenly when they were five minutes from her house. "Don't ever get hurt." Garfield looked at her, puzzled. "Don't get hurt like Richard. I wouldn't be able to take it." She added, sighing as they reached her house.

"I won't. Promise." Garfield whispered, pulling into Rachel's driveway. The couple got out of the car and stopped in front of her door. Garfield pulled Rachel into a kiss and she kissed back with as much passion as she could muster. They deepened it and were about to start making out when Angela opened the front door. The two quickly broke apart and Angela sighed.

"I don't want grandchildren just yet, Rachel." She joked, and walked back into the living room and a short pause. Garfield and Rachel blushed madly, and embraced each other.

"I'll call you later." Garfield said, quickly kissing Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"Okay. Well, bye Gar." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Bye, Rach." He said, getting into his car and driving off. Rachel disappeared behind her door and locked it, making her way to the living room where Angela was sitting.

* * *

"Vic, do you have something I can wear? My clothes are soaked!" Karen asked, sitting on the edge of Victor's indoor pool. Victor nodded, and jumped out of the pool.

"Yeah. Good thing I have extra clothes for everyone." Victor said, sprinting out of the pool room. He came back a few minutes later with a white tank top and a pair of dark denim capris. Karen got out of the pool and took the clothes off of him. She muttered a simple thanks and walked into the bathroom that was next to the showers in the same room.

"Well, how do I look?" Karen asked, twirling around a couple of times.

"Wow... You look... great." Victor complimented, struggling for words. Karen giggled.

"Thanks." Karen said, embracing Victor, who hugged her back. Karen's cell phone rang and they reluctantly released each other.

"Hello?" Karen greeted.

"Hey, it's Kori. Can you pick me up at my place now?" Kori asked, and Karen heard rustling on the other end.

"Yeah, sure. Be there in a few." Karen said, hanging up her phone and putting it in her front pocket. She turned to Victor and briefly kissed him.

"Gotta go and get Kori now. I'll talk to ya later, babe." Karen said, walking out of the pool room.

"Okay. Bye, hun." Victor said sadly, leaning on the doorway as he watched her leave.

* * *

Kori heard her doorbell ring and rushed to the door to answer it first. Unfortunately, Carmen beat her to it.

"Sister, dear! Your friend Kate is here!" Carmen said with disgust, flipping her ebony hair.

"Thanks." Kori said in a high-pitched snobby tone. She gave Carmen a dirty look and slammed the door shut once she was outside. She gave Karen an award-winning smile.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up." Kori thanked, getting into Karen's convertible.

"No prob. You feeling better?" Karen asked, concerned about her friends well-being. Kori swatted her hand, hiding her nervous look with a smile.

"Of course!" Kori lied, closing her emerald eyes.

"If you say so..." Karen said unsurely, parking in front of the hospital.

* * *

"So, how was your date?" Angela asked Rachel enthusiastically. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Good. We went to see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Then we sat in his car and talked while listening to music. It was wonderful." Rachel sighed, laying down on the leather loveseat.

"How sweet..." Angela trailed off. "Was the movie good?"

"It was great." Rachel replied simply, sitting up and smiling slightly.

"That's wonderful, honey. But I think the phone in your room is ringing.." Angela said, watching Rachel race upstairs to answer her phone.

Rachel picked up the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?" She answered, out of breath.

"Hey, babe." Garfield greeted, chuckling.

"I was hoping it was you. I can't stop thinking about you." Rachel said, laying down on her bed.

"And I can't stop thinking about you."

"Good. I miss you so much! When can I see you again?" Rachel asked impatiently, burying her face in a gray pillow. Garfield chuckled again.

"Tomorrow. I know, I'm irresistible, right?" Garfield asked, too full of himself. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you are." Rachel said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep. Talk to you later." Garfield said, yawning.

"Okay... bye." Rachel hung up her phone and walked over to her dresser to get on some pajamas.

* * *

Victor sighed. Ever since Karen had left he had been bored out his mind. He sighed again, slipping on some shoes and grabbing his car keys. He needed to grab a pizza.

After a short five minute drive, Victor reached the pizza parlor. He was seated at a table and saw two familiar faces.

"Jen?" He asked the woman at the table next to him. She looked at him surprised, but her expression soon turned calm.

"Vic, what's up? Have you met Wally?" She asked, motioning to the man, Wally, next to her. Victor nodded. "Wanna join us? We have _way_ too much pizza here." Jen said, motioning for Victor to take a seat next to them. Victor shrugged.

"I guess." Victor replied, smiling.

* * *

"Is Rich really beat up? I mean, you're the only one that saw him besides Bruce..." Karen said nervously, stepping in front of Richard's door. Kori quietly sighed.

"It's fine Karen." Kori reassured, opening the door. Karen gasped.

"Poor Richard." She whispered, staring in disbelief. Karen and Kori took a seat and watched as Richard peacefully slept. After ten minutes of silence, Karen spoke up. "Kori, do you know where the bathroom is?" Karen asked, studying her nails. Kori nodded.

"Across the hall and down the left a little." Kori said, pointing at the door. Karen nodded and left the room. Kori sighed and closed her eyes only to open them a minute later. _'Guess I should say it now...'_ Kori thought, looking at Richard's sleeping form.

"Richard, sweetie, I know you can't hear me but I have to tell you something." Kori started, taking a deep breath as tears brimmed her eyes. "Richard... I'm pregnant with your baby."

* * *

I bet none of you were expecting that, huh? Well, that's it. The last chapter. I'll have the sequel up soon, promise! I'm so happy about ending this! The sequel is gonna be called **Normal High School Life: The Sequel**. Watch out for it!

**_Cast:_**

**Richard "Dick" Grayson – Robin**

**Kori Anders – Starfire**

**Garfield "Gar" Logan – Beast Boy**

**Rachel Roth – Raven**

**Victor "Vic" Stone – Cyborg**

**Karen Beecher – Bumble Bee**

**Tara Markov – Terra**

**Carmen Anders – Blackfire**

**Corrinna Moth – Kitten**

**Jennifer "Jen" Smith – Jinx**

**Roy Harper – Speedy**

**Xavier "X" Red – Red X**

**Wally West – Kid Flash**

**Bruce Wayne – Batman**

**Angela Roth – Arella**

**Mr. Wilson – Slade**

**Mr. Mod – Mad Mod**

**Mr. Rancid – Johnny Rancid**

**Mr. Fang – Fang**

**Mrs. Rouge – Madam Rouge**

**Mr. X – Red X**

**Mr. Adonis – Adonis**

If I forgot any characters, I'm sorry! Tell me and I'll fix it...

**Thanks to all of the reviewers:**

Silver Fox, ToCoOLfOrU, darkbird101, Meiriona, samuraigurl1213, Kori/Sarah Klos, BuYiNg-JaSoN-a-CoKe, 2-have-and-2-let-go619, AvePlateada, AnimalGurl55, PaintballGodess36, Agent of the Divine One, Vandagirl, Starfire's Angel, angelofsongs, DarkStarnite, skye668, mychemicalromancefan4life, Carleena, strodgfrgf, luchia411, Dressage Dreamer, robinlovestarfire, 12345, X-Words-That-Turn-To-Scars-X, Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you-will-ever-be, dfsf, Mckenna, InnocentStarInTheAnimeSky, hehe yeah, Cute Beyblader, sakandliluver, jjayno1, dash unicorn, Mewraven, mix n' match, longhairedhorse, ShatteredNights, cutiepie1123, Wingz, .Just A Kiss On The Lips., faya27, swimmergirl642, cryingdove, star, akjdf, phantomsoldier, powmia3799, I am SO one of them, xostarfireox, pixiepuff101, Ocean Eyes, emma, and Actress in training.

If I messed up on a name, tell me and I'll fix it. I think I got them all, though... And those include anonymous reviews, too. Well, until the next story:

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


End file.
